Breaking the Shell
by xPhantom-Willowx
Summary: Kagome, a half shadow kitsune half inu demon is going to Ouran High School with her elder brother Sesshomaru. Will she be able to make new friends and have someone to love? Or will her haunted past get in the way of her happiness? Mori/Kagome
1. Chapter 1: New School

**Breaking the Shell**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club

Summary: Kagome, a half shadow kitsune half inu demon is started high school at Ouran with her elder brother Sesshomaru where she meets the host club. There she will meet new people and find new love but will her haunting past get in the way of her finding someone to break her shell…

Pairings: Mori/Kagome/Hiitachin twins, Haruhi/Tamaki, Kyouya/Renge

A/N: The whole Inuyasha and jewel shard thing never happened in my story. Kagome and Sesshomaru are blood siblings and Kagome will be OOC. I will try to make the characters as close to there actual character as possible except for Kagome, she is completely different in my story. I wanted to write this story for a while now I hope you like it.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**/mental conversations/**

Chapter 1: New School

The sun barely began to peak in the horizon as Kagome Taisho rose to the sound of nothing.

Her blank eyes stared at the wall in front of her as she rose to get ready for her first day at Ouran Academy. The thought of wearing the female uniform repulsed her and she was grateful that her aniki brought her the male uniform as well. She quickly stepped in to the bathroom to prepare herself, she was one of the heirs to the Taisho family and she would not disappoint her aniki by not coming to school in a presentable fashion.

She dressed in to the uniform and glanced at herself in the mirror for a second before looking away, the sight of the scar on her face disgusted her. The long jagged scar ran from her temple to her collarbone. It was a reminder of her past and thinking about it made her chest constrict painfully.

Kagome gracefully walked out of her room and down the steps of her home. Only her aniki lived with her, she decided to move out from her fathers home and her aniki being the man he was refused to let her live by herself. As she reached the bottom of the staircase she saw her brother there waiting for her.

Sesshomaru glanced at his imouto and allowed a smirk to cross his face. "It seems the male uniform suits you better then I expected. Should I begin calling you outoto from now on?"

Something akin to amusement flashed into her otherwise emotionless. "Well dear aniki that actually seems like an entertaining concept shall we wager on how long it will take for those idiotic ningens to figure out my true gender?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at his sister's mischievousness and finally said, "Deal…outoto."

They both exited the house and began running to the school, unlike most rich people Kagome and Sesshomaru enjoyed the simpler things in life. They didn't need a fancy limousine to get to school, they preferred to walk. Even though there school was a few miles away they could handle it, after all they were demons.

The siblings finally stopped a mile away from the school and walked at a slow pace. Sesshomaru glanced at his imouto taking in her appearance.

Her long raven black hair was tied in a braid that reached the back of her knees and the braid made her silver streaks more noticeable. Her silver bangs hung over her eyes but he could see the crimson-golden eyes staring blankly at the path ahead of them.

He caught a glimpse of the scar on her face and he resisted the urge to snarl, that foul woman and their father were the cause of that. The woman was the reason he began hating their father.

Ignoring those thoughts he began to examine his imouto more, the uniform suited her well the blue blazer was buttoned up and the black pants hung onto her toned legs. Her tie was neatly done his sister was the definition of perfection. The air-headed females at their school would most definitely mistake Kagome for a boy.

Kagome was a freshman at Ouran while he himself was a junior. Sesshomaru only hoped she wouldn't encounter those idiots at the host club. They were indeed troublesome, constantly wanting him to join their club.

As they entered the school whispers began to erupt that the ice king was actually hanging around a gorgeous new student. The girls at the school grew hearts in there eyes at the sight of two handsome males together.

Kagome ignored all the stares she was getting and her hand unconsciously twitched wanting to strike the females for talking about her as if she wasn't there.

Sesshomaru sent a cold glare at anyone who glanced at him and his imouto.

When they entered the office Kagome looked at her brother with a blank face. "Aniki are these females always this annoying?"

"I'm afraid so but you must refrain from injuring them outoto."

Sesshomaru walked up to the secretary and asked for Kagome's schedule. The secretary glanced and Kagome and her face began to flush. "Dear me you are Taisho-san's outoto? You are quite handsome but that's to be expected since you are related to Sesshomaru-sama." The secretary began to flirt till Sesshomaru stepped in.

"Cease your mindless chatter and give my outoto his schedule." He gave the secretary a cold glare and she flinched and nodded.

Kagome looked over the paper with her usual blank eyes. "Sesshou, it seems I have a few classes with you as well." He nodded and said, "You should have expected that outoto you are quite intelligent after all."

After Sesshomaru gave her a tour of the school he left her at her first class and continued onto his. The teacher looked at Kagome and smiled. He then cleared his throat and called for the class's attention. "Class please welcome our new student Kagome Taisho!"

The girls in the class erupted into giggles and squeals. "Oh my gosh are you related to Sesshomaru-senpai?" Then other females butted in asking, "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Is your eye color real?" All the question began to grate on Kagome's nerves but it didn't show on her face. Kagome looked at her sensei with her empty eyes, "Where is my seat?" The teacher pointed to an empty seat next to a boy with short brown hair and glasses.

Kagome walked over and glanced at the boy. He was quite odd it seemed that no one knew that he was a girl just like her. Said boy looked at her and stuck his hand out. "Hello I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Kagome glanced at the hand and then gave it a firm shook before she said, "Kagome Taisho."

Haruhi felt like he wasn't going to say anything so she went back to paying attention to the teacher. Kagome seemed so cold and emotionless unlike all the other people at this filthy rich school. Haruhi glanced back at Kagome and noticed that he was facing the window staring into nothing with blank eyes. Then Haruhi caught a glimpse of the scar running down his face. Haruhi's eyes widened behind her glasses and she wondered how Kagome got such a thing.

The classes went by uneventful for Kagome all the girls would blush at the sight of him. It was their study period and a girl went up to her and was about to proclaim her love for Kagome when she noticed the scar on her face and screamed. "Ah! Kagome-kun how did you get that terrible scar on your face?!?!?!" Everyone turned to stare and began whispering when they noticed the scar as well.

The girl was about to touch her face before Kagome stood and roughly grabbed her wrist. "Do not touch me girl." She gave a cold glare and left the room but not before hearing the girl get yelled at by her fan-club for 'hurting Kagome-sama's feelings' she snorted at this. Kagome didn't care she just hated all the attention on her and she was close to snapping with all the annoying girls around. She sat on the stairs with her bangs shielding her eyes. _'I hate this school.'_

Haruhi opened the doors to the library and noticed how loud it was. She thought she would see Kagome there but was surprised that he was nowhere in sight. She quickly left to find a quiet place to study. As she was walking up a set of stairs she noticed Kagome sitting there.

"Taisho-san?" Kagome looked up at the sound of her name and noticed it was the Fujioka girl.

"What is it that you need Fujioka-san?" Haruhi looked at Kagome and tilted her head. "Why are you sitting all by yourself?" Kagome stood and looked ahead with dull eyes. "I needed to _escape_."

To anyone it would have sounded emotionless but not to Haruhi she could hear the anguish in what he said. "Your very lonely aren't you Taisho-san?" Kagome's head shot up and she looked into Haruhi's eyes. "Why would you say that?"

Haruhi gave a soft smile that made Kagome blink in surprise. "You know, when my mom died I was lonely too. But I tried to be strong so I could help my dad but then one day my dad told me that I didn't have to be strong because I had him and he said that I was never alone because he was there to take the loneliness away." Haruhi looked at Kagome with happy eyes and for some reason Kagome felt a connection to this small girl. "What I'm trying to say Taisho-san is that even though we don't know each other that well don't think you're alone because I'll be there to help and be your friend if you'll allow it." Kagome's eyes widened slightly at what Haruhi said. No one has ever attempted to be her friend in middle school people avoided her because she was so cold and now this slip of a girl made everything she believed about ningens come crashing down.

Kagome looked down at her feet. Haruhi was worried she had said something wrong she was about to apologize but was interrupted.

"Kagome."

Haruhi looked confused but then Kagome looked up with her dull eyes and said, "Call me Kagome, Fujioka-san." Haruhi smiled happily and said, "Okay but you have to call me Haruhi." Kagome nodded her head, her face was still blank but if you looked close enough you could see how her eyes softened when she looked at Haruhi.

'_Thank you Haruhi. Maybe school won't be so bad.'_

xXShadowDragonXx: Okay that's the first chapter of my new story, there's more to come. I'll also revise my other story My tears of joy, My tears of sorrow so expect that as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Ouran Host Club?

**Breaking the Shell**

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School.

A/N: Alright this is chapter two of my new story I hope you enjoy and review. That would be greatly appreciated. I will accept any criticism on my story so I can make it better.

Chapter 2: Ouran Host Club?

It was late at night in the Taisho household and Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting eating dinner.

"How was school for you Kagome? Where there any problems while you weren't in my presence?" Kagome looked up and the sound of her aniki's voice. "Not really fluffy. Other then the annoying girls it was fine." She saw Sesshomaru eye twitch at the name that she had given him when they were younger.

He was about to threaten her for calling him that until she continued talking. "But….there was this girl." Sesshomaru looked up when she said that his eyes held surprise. His sister never took interest in anyone she said that humans were all worthless he believed the same thing as well.

Kagome's eyes glazed over from remembering the incident. "She told me I was very lonely….she also said that she wants to be my friend aniki. No one has ever done that before. She's different from everyone else."

Sesshomaru looked up with an emotionless gaze, his sister has never spoken so fondly of some one other then him. He only hoped that who ever this girl was she would be able to mend his imouto rather then further break her. "What is her name Kagome?" Kagome glanced at him the glazed look gone from her eyes. "It's Haruhi Fujioka."

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a second then he looked at his sister from the corner of his eye. "I would like to meet her if she has made such an impression upon you." Kagome only nodded and continued eating her oden. The slight twitch of her lips was the only sign that Sesshomaru saw that proved she was enjoying her favorite food.

Sesshomaru stood and put his dishes away. "I believe it's time we retire to bed imouto." Kagome nodded and stood she was heading to the staircase but stopped and without turning she said, "Thank You for everything, _Hogosha_." Sesshomaru gave her a sad empty look, she said that every night. It was a habit of hers ever since they moved away from their father's house she developed the habit of calling him her protector. It was her way of showing her gratitude.

The morning came all too soon for Kagome as she got out of bed and got ready for her second day of school. She looked forward to seeing Haruhi today. At that realization she paused in her step, never in her life had she looked forward to something it felt…odd.

As she entered classes she noticed two boys that she had never realized where in her class. They were twins they had honey colored eyes and peachish-brown hair. Her eyes narrowed when she realized that those twins were bugging Haruhi.

Kagome silently walked forward and heard part of what the twins were saying. "Why do you wear those glasses?" "You're a commoner aren't you? That explains why you're wearing those hideous clothes." Kagome's eyes flashed red for a second, ever since Haruhi had become her friend she had grown protective of her.

Kagome only had one precious person besides Haruhi and that was her aniki, and she wasn't about to let two ningens hurt her precious person.

Kagome gently grasped Haruhi's shoulder and pulled her from the obnoxious twins. "Are you alright Haruhi? They weren't bugging you too much were they?" Haruhi looked up and smiled when she realized it was Kagome. For some reason she felt safe when the handsome male was near. "No not too much but that commoner crap was starting to get on my nerves."

"Hey! Who do you think you are trying to take away our fun?!"

Kagome looked up at the two voices that said the twins were looking at her smugly. "You idiots were annoying my friend so I had to intervene." She saw them both glare at her when she called them idiots.

The twins began to circle her and Haruhi. "So you're the new guy huh? You don't look that important. If you ask me you seem pretty worthless and who are you to try and take away something that's amusing me and my brother! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!" The other twin looked over at his brother with concern. "Hikaru I think your taking this to far!" The boy now known as Hikaru just ignored him and continued. "You're _nothing_!" 

After he said that in the blink of an eye Hikaru was up against the wall with Kagome's hand around his neck. People turned to stare at the commotion and some girls stared in horror that one of the beloved twins might be harmed. Kagome was about to punch him in the face but Haruhi grasped her arm. "No, Kagome don't hit him! He's not worth it!" Kagome gave Hikaru a cold glare and a snarl rose from her lips. "Watch what you say _boy_! If you ever cross my path again I will beat you to the point where your own twin won't be able to recognize you!"

With that she roughly dropped him to the ground. The other twin ran to him to see if he was ok. "Hikaru are you alright?" "Yea don't worry Kaoru" Kagome just glared at them then sat in her seat. Haruhi did as well and the class settled down after the teacher walked in.

Hikaru glanced at Kagome. '_What's wrong with that guy? I couldn't move at all when he was holding me by my neck! I have to be careful around him'_

Study period came along and Kagome and Haruhi couldn't concentrate with all the noise around them so they looked for a quiet place. As they were wandering Haruhi looked at Kagome. "What came over you during class Kagome? Don't you think you went a little too far?" Kagome glance at Haruhi with a dull eye. "I just got so angry I suppose I just lost control. But I won't apologize for what I did Haruhi. Those twins were bugging you and they insulted me." Haruhi looked at her and sighed. "Alright just try and get a grip on yourself next time."

Haruhi glanced up when she noticed the third music room. "Hey Kagome it seems quiet in there, why don't we stop and study here?" Kagome nodded her head as Haruhi opened the door. Kagome tensed as a barrage of petals fluttered towards them when the door opened. Kagome's hand twitched at the sight that greeted her. She knew she was going to leave today with a headache.

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

There in front of her and Haruhi stood six males all dressed in Ouran's uniform. The one with the blonde hair and violet eyes stood up with a surprised grin on his face. "Well now it seems like its just two males who decided to grace our wonderful host club with their presence!" He sauntered towards them and smiled. "I never expected the commoner boy and the new student to be gay!"

Kagome's hand twitched again but her face remained blank. Haruhi on the other hand began spazzing out. "Gay?!?!?! Wait a minute we're not gay!" The blonde just smiled again and pointed at Haruhi. "You commoner are a hero! Rising from the ashes in the life of a poor family to be surrounded by the gorgeous and rich people of Ouran! You truly are a great example to all the other poor people." He began prancing towards Haruhi but she kept inching away to hide behind Kagome.

As he finally reached Haruhi he looked up at Kagome as if just realizing he was there. His eyes widened at the handsome feminine looking boy. "My, my your quite the looker ooohhh and look at those eyes!" he reached up to touch him but winced and the tight grip on his arm.

"Touch me and you'll lose your arm." The blonde shivered at the cold tone and when he looked up he saw crimson-gold eyes glaring at him.

The dark-haired male with the glasses glanced at the twins when he noticed they gulped in fear.

The blonde soon wallowed in a corner to sulk. "Mother why is he so cold?" The guy with glasses looked over at the blond then stared at their two guests. He gave a loud cough to get their attention. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kyouya Otohori. The blonde over in the corner is our 'king' Tamaki Suoh. The other smaller blonde is Mitsukuni Honinozuka or Honey if you will. The tall one is Takashi Morinozuka but he goes by Mori and the twin's are-." Kyouya was interrupted by Kagome, she gave a glare towards the twins. "We know who they are."

Kyouya merely nodded and Tamaki jumped and looked at the twins. "How do you know them?" The twins looked at everyone's stares and sighed. "They're in our class. Me and Hikaru were just having some fun with Haruhi before Taisho attacked Hikaru."

Everyone looked shocked that he would attack Hikaru, no one ever has before. They all looked over at Kagome expecting an explanation, he simply glared and turned his head away.

Haruhi just sighed when Kagome ignored everyone. "So what is this anyways? Where are we?" Tamaki grinned at his questions. "This is the ever wonderful Host club! Where rich men like us with too much time on our hands entertain rich young ladies with too much time on their hands!" Haruhi glared at the flamboyant male. _'There's a word that describes someone like him but what is it?'_

While Haruhi was thinking Tamaki went up to him and grabbed his chin. "So which is your type? The rebel type? The little devil type? The cool type? The loli-shota type? Or would you rather try me the prince type?" Haruhi began spazzing and avoiding him until she was backed up onto a pedestal with a vase on it. "I'm not interested in that honest-." She didn't get to finish that sentence because she slipped and she closed her eyes expecting and impact.

All Haruhi heard was the sound of a vase crashing to the floor and when she opened her eyes she saw Kagome holding her. "Are you alright Haruhi?" She just nodded and then Honey narrowed his eyes.

The twins looked at the vase in surprise but Kyouya just got a calculating look in his eyes. "You do realize that since you broke that vase you have to pay us back for it. The total cost is around 8 million yen." Haruhi's eyes widened and she fell to her knees. _'How am I supposed to pay for that? I don't have that kind of money!'_ Kagome glared at all of them and when she looked at Haruhi her eyes softened before the look disappeared. The only one who noticed was the tall and stoic man. "Haruhi if you want I'll pay for it." Everyone looked surprised the emotionless male would offer such a thing to this small boy. Haruhi just shook her head and smiled at Kagome. "Its okay Kagome I'll find a way to pay for this."

Tamaki walked up to the two males and had a wide grin on his pale face. "Since you obviously can't afford to pay for this you shall be the hosts' new lackey!" Kagome walked forward and glared at the annoying blonde. "If you're going to make him be your lackey then I'll help too." Haruhi looked at Kagome and smiled, it was her silent thank you. Kagome just nodded at her.

Then Tamaki stared at Kagome. "Hmmm, you are too handsome to be a lackey you shall be a host!" Kagome only glanced at Haruhi. "I want you to make Haruhi a host too." Tamaki and the twins laughed. "There's no way he could be host!" As they took of Haruhi's glasses their eyes widened. Tamaki rushed forward and snapped his fingers. "Hikaru! Kaoru! You know what to do!" "Right boss!"

The twins rushed off with Haruhi while Kagome was about to go after them a hand stopped her. She immediately grabbed the hand and flipped the person over her shoulder.

Tamaki landed on the ground in a heap while Kagome picked him up by the collar and hissed, "If I find one scratch on Haruhi I'll Kill You!" Everyone in the room froze at Kagome's tone even Kyouya shivered at the fierceness in his words.

Tamaki nodded dumbly and Kagome just walked away from him and sat on one of the chairs. Honey then walked over to him and smiled. Kagome looked at him with a blank expression. "Want some cake Gome-kun?" Kagome looked at him with one eye open. "I don't like sweets but I would like to spar with you one day."

Mori froze at what he said a looked over at him. It seems this Kagome person was more perceptive then he thought. Honey's smile grew bigger as he nodded and sat by the emotionless demon and began to have a one-sided conversation with him.

They waited a few minutes before Haruhi finally came out and a few gasps were heard throughout the room. Tamaki jumped with joy. "Oh!! My son looks so kawaii!" Kagome got up and walked to Haruhi, everyone froze waiting to see what he would to. Kagome grasped Haruhi's chin and tilted her head up. Haruhi couldn't help but blush at the contact. "Cute." That was the only thing Kagome said but it made a big affect in the room. Everyone had flushed faces at the sight it looked like a protective big brother reassuring his little sister that she was an adorable angel.

When Mori glanced at Kagome something stirred inside of him and his face heated slightly. Kyouya observed everything that was happening and smirked. _'Well this is going to be an interesting year'_ He looked at Mori and the twins and saw them staring at Kagome while Tamaki was staring at Haruhi.


	3. Chapter 3: Two New Hosts

**Breaking the Shell**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran high school host club

A/N: Well this is chapter three of my story I hope your enjoying it so far. If you like it please review it would be much appreciated.

Chapter 3: Two New Hosts

It was another day at Ouran high school except the girls were in for a surprise from the Host club.

The doors to the Host club opened as they welcomed the girls from their school. Tamaki twirled in excitement. "Welcome to the Host club ladies!" As the girls went to their assigned person many of the girls noticed two new people.

A girl walked up to Kyouya and asked something that was on all of the girls minds. "Umm, Kyouya-senpai? Who are those two over there?" Kyouya glanced to where she was pointing at and noticed it was at their two new hosts with a silent sigh he looked at the girl and smiled. "Those are two new Host club members, Haruhi Fujioka and Kagome Taisho." Kyouya was usually calm but today he was just plain agitated.

He had gone and done research on those two and he found out everything about Haruhi but when it came to Kagome he came up with nothing. All he knew about Kagome was that he was the younger brother of Sesshomaru Taisho and that he was an heir of the Taisho family. If there was one thing that Kyouya Otohori hated it was not knowing.

Suddenly loud squeals broke through the room when he uttered the name Kagome. It seems he already had a big fan club. Kagome glanced up when she heard a bunch of girls say her name. A rush of girls immediately walked up to Kyouya and asked if Kagome could be assigned to them, all he did was nod. A few of the girls assigned themselves to Haruhi.

Kagome was just lounging on one of the red couches when a few girls decided to sit across from her. "Ah, Kagome-kun?" Kagome opened one eye to look at her. "We were wondering, why did you join the host club? You don't seem to be the sociable type." Kagome sat up and faced the girls, she rested her head on her folded hands and looked at them with hollow eyes. _'Sigh. This is for Haruhi so I guess I can make an effort.'_

"My reasons are simple I joined for Haruhi." The girls looked at Kagome with a confused expression and Mori and the twins turned to look at Kagome. "What do you mean Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes shifted to the left where Haruhi was smiling and talking with a few girls. Suddenly Kagome frowned. _'Haruhi seems to be getting along with everyone…what if she decides to end our friendship?'_

Mori noticed that Kagome seemed to be sadder and her eyes became duller, for some reason it hurt his heart when he saw that.

"I mean the only reason I joined the host club was so I could look after Haruhi. I didn't come here to make friends or become popular I know it sounds harsh but it's the truth. Believe it or not Haruhi is the first friend I've ever had in my entire life." The girls looked at Kagome and suddenly they started crying, Kagome looked so broken that they couldn't help it. All the host club members were staring at Kagome and they could see why the girls began crying.

Kagome looked up when she smelled their tears. She looked at them with confusion. "Why are all of you crying?" One of the girls was sniffling and she looked at Kagome with a tear-stained face. "You just looked so sad we couldn't help it."

Kagome stood and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the girl. "There's no need to cry I'm strong so no need to worry." One of the girls smiled and decided to change the subject. "So what are some of your hobbies?" Kagome looked thoughtful for a second before she finally answered. "I like fighting, I've learned every fighting style possible even some ancient techniques. I always spar with my aniki he's the one that taught me how to fight." The girls smiled he seemed to really love his aniki. The twins couldn't help but listen into their conversation.

Honey and Mori looked interested as well because they both learned to fight as well.

"You must really love your aniki. He's Sesshomaru isn't he? I heard he was ruthless." Kagome looked at the girl with a bored expression and was about to say something when Tamaki called her and Haruhi over.

"I want you two to go and get some more coffee!"

Kagome looked and him with a blank expression and Haruhi sighed. About ten minutes later they returned with brown bags and handed Tamaki the coffee. He looked at it confused. "Haruhi what is this?" Haruhi just sighed again and said its instant coffee. Tamaki suddenly stood up and yelled. "I shall try this commoner coffee!" Everyone began clapping as they all followed with Haruhi to make the coffee.

The only people that were left behind were one of Tamaki's customers and Kagome. The girl began talking, "Tamaki why would you try that crap? You're taking this joke too far pitying these poor outcasts." Kagome glared at the girl and the she looked up at her and said, "Oops, I was talking to myself." Kagome let out a dignified snort. "Disgusting. Girls like you are annoying." With that Kagome walked away all the while the girl was glaring at Kagome's retreating form.

The events of the host club that day were over and Kagome was supposed to meet her aniki at the gate but she couldn't find her bag and neither could Haruhi. Kagome looked out the window as saw their stuff.

Kagome let out a low growl as her and Haruhi searched through the water to pick up their stuff. Haruhi looked worried she couldn't find her wallet anywhere. Kagome looked around more and she finally found her locket and Haruhi's wallet, Kagome quickly stuffed the locket into her pocket. "Haruhi I found you wallet."

As Haruhi and Kagome conversed Haruhi didn't notice Mori and Honey looking at them through the window. "That was mean to dump Gome-kun and Haru-kun's stuff in the pond." Mori nodded to what he said they kept staring till they noticed that Kagome turned her head back slightly to look at them. At that moment they both noticed the long scar running down her face.

When Kagome and Haruhi finally reached the front gate Sesshomaru was there patiently waiting. He glanced at their wet bags but said nothing. Kagome turned to look at Haruhi who was about to leave. "Haruhi, I was wondering if you could spend the night at my house." Haruhi turned to look and Kagome in surprise even Sesshomaru seemed surprised. "I don't know. I would have to ask my dad." Kagome handed Haruhi her cell phone after she called her dad and got an ok she followed Kagome and Sesshomaru. A small smile flashed on Kagome's face but no one but her brother noticed.

Haruhi was pleasantly surprised that the Taisho siblings didn't go to school with fancy cars, they just walked. When they finally arrived Haruhi asked if she could borrow some clothes. She was nervous because she never spent the night with two males that weren't her father. Kagome looked at her and nodded. "Lets eat dinner first." They all sat at the table eating Haruhi had some pasta, Sesshomaru had some steak and Kagome of course had oden.

Haruhi noticed Kagome's lip twitch when she ate so she asked what's wrong. Haruhi noticed that Sesshomaru was smirking and Kagome was glaring at him with a look that said 'Don't you dare say a word.' Sesshomaru's smirk just got wider and he turned to Haruhi and laughed. "Do not worry Fujioka. Kagome's lip is twitching because oden is his favorite food. That's the only way you can tell when my otherwise emotionless brother is enjoying something."

Haruhi bent her head down so her hair shadowed her face. Kagome took this as a sign that Haruhi was about to mock her so she looked away. Then suddenly Haruhi burst out laughing. Kagome looked at her surprised and there was an unnoticeable blush on her face. Haruhi had a happy smile on her face. "That's so cute Kagome-kun!" Kagome looked shocked but then suddenly a small smile was on Kagome's face, this was the first time Haruhi had ever seen her silent friend smile.

As they were about to leave Kagome paused and Haruhi looked at her confused. "Thank you for everything Hogosha." With that Kagome went up the stairs with Haruhi while receiving a puzzled look from her little friend.

"Kagome why did you call Sesshou Hogosha?" Haruhi was asked to call him Sesshou after they all became comfortable with each other. "It's a habit I've always had, anyways you'll be staying in my room." Haruhi looked surprised but then she started stuttering. "Are y-you sure that's a-a good idea?" Kagome smirked at her and then decided she might as well spill her secret. "Nervous because you're a girl? I've known all along." Haruhi looked surprised. "I thought you assumed I was a boy like everyone else." Kagome shook her head. "No I new ever since I first met you."

"Oh and Haruhi I'll fill you in on a little secret your not the only one whose a female." Haruhi looked like she was about to faint. "You mean Sesshomaru is a girl too?!"

At that point Kagome gave a slight chuckle. "Haruhi you really are amusing. Ha ha you know what I mean." Haruhi just smiled and nodded, it felt good to have a friend that was a girl even though she didn't really expect it.

As they both sat in Kagome's room Haruhi suddenly realized something. "Kagome, do you and Sesshou live in this house by yourselves?" Kagome stared at the ceiling and nodded. "Yes I've lived with aniki ever since I started middle school."

Haruhi bit her lip wondering if she should ask her next question but decided to do it anyways. "What about your parents?"

Haruhi saw anger flash through Kagome's eyes. "We're not close…that's why I decided to move out."

Kagome saw Haruhi put her head down in guilt. "Don't feel bad Haruhi, it's not your fault. So tell me Haruhi what's your dad like?" Haruhi let a small laugh out. "My dad is a professional drag queen. It's quite funny actually seeing him dress in women's clothes." Kagome gave her an odd look. "I would like to meet your father. He seems interesting." Kagome suddenly smirked. "I'm sure aniki would looove to meet him too."

Both girls burst out laughing and in Sesshomaru's room he suddenly sneezed then looked around.

"Well Haruhi I think its time we go to sleep before we don't wake up on time." Haruhi nodded and fell asleep. Kagome laid down and for the first time in years she has a peaceful sleep.

xShadowDragonx: That's chapter three working on chapter four soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Club's Purpose

**Breaking the Shell**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host club

A/N: Here's chapter 4, thank you so much for the reviews they make me update faster. I've decided I'm going to make most of my chapters go by the OHSHC series but I'm going to add a few of my own things in. I hope you enjoy the new chapter of Breaking the Shell.

Chapter 4: Club's Purpose part 1

Kagome looked at Haruhi and lightly shook her awake. "Haruhi its time to wake up. We have a long walk ahead of us so get ready." Haruhi just grunted and put on her uniform that Kagome had washed last night.

It was still dawn and Haruhi was so sleepy she could barely walk. Kagome looked at her with her empty eyes but they looked a bit lighter before Haruhi could comprehend what was happening Kagome had tugged her wrist and place her on her back.

"W-what are you doing Kagome?" Kagome glared at Sesshomaru as he began chuckling. "You're tired. Aniki you could help by taking our bags." Sesshomaru stopped laughing after she said that and glared but then he grudgingly took the bags.

They began heading to school and after a few minutes of walking Haruhi fell asleep again.

"I see why you like the Fujioka girl imouto, she is different. She also smells better then most of the humans here."

Kagome nodded to what he said Haruhi smelled like green tea and jasmine, she liked it. They kept walking until they were at the front of the school. A few girls saw Kagome carrying Haruhi and began squealing at the sight.

Kagome was about to enter the class before she decided to wake Haruhi. "Hn. I believe it's time for you to get up Haruhi, we're at school." Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and began to blink the sleep away. She let out a loud yawn before she looked up at Kagome with a smile. "Thank you Kagome."

Kagome nodded her head and then they both entered the classroom. As soon as they got to their seat the twins approached them.

Kagome gave Hikaru a glare and he just flinched. Kaoru sighed and looked at Kagome and Haruhi. "Hey Kagome-kun we wanted to apologize to you and Haruhi about yesterday we didn't mean to make you angry." Hikaru glanced down. "Yeah, and I'm sorry….you know, for all the stuff I said."

Haruhi smiled at the twins. "Apology accepted." She then turned to look at Kagome but Kagome just looked away and was about to go sit down but Haruhi gave her a glare. "Che. Whatever."

The twins grinned at Kagome's response and they both walked up to Kagome and leaned on her. "So, Kagome-kun do you like pranks?" Kagome's lip began to twitch and Haruhi smiled when she noticed.

The twins looked at her when her lip twitched. "Hey why is your lip twitching? Is something wrong?"

Haruhi couldn't help it she started laughing then the twins looked at her. "What's with you Haruhi?"

"Nothing it's just that Kagome does like pranks Hikaru." After she said that it suddenly clicked as to why her lip twitched and they smirked.

"Hey Kagome you wanna help us prank boss-man?"

Kagome looked over at the twins and there was a devious look in her eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't help but blush when he looked at them, he just looked so….beautiful.

"Maybe you twins aren't as bad as I originally thought." With that she sat down in her seat but after she said that Hikaru and Kaoru's heart's started beating faster.

(\....../)(\....../)(\......../)

The classes went by quickly for Kagome and before she knew it, it was time for the Host club to open.

Kagome looked over to where Haruhi was and glared when she realized who else was with her. It was that girl from yesterday, the one who dumped their stuff in the pond. She was about to go over there but then suddenly she pulled Haruhi's arm and started screaming.

"HELP! THIS COMMONER JUST ASSAULTED ME!"

Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed two pitchers of water and dumped them over Haruhi and the girl. Kagome walked up to the girl with a killing intent rolling off her. _'No one does that to Haruhi and gets away with it! I'll show that filthy bitch just who she's messing with!'_ Just as she was about to go and cause bodily harm to the girl a firm grip on her arm stopped her.

Kagome looked up and her eyes widened when she realized it was Mori. He glanced down at Kagome and shook his head.

Kagome looked forward when she heard movement and didn't realize Mori was still holding her arm. Tamaki picked up the soaked girl and moved her red hair out of her face.

"Tamaki you must punish this filthy commoner he assaulted me!"

Tamaki sighed but then he narrowed his eyes. "I'm very disappointed in you hime. From here on you are no longer welcome to the host club because I know Haruhi is not that type of guy!"

The girls eyes widened before she screamed, "Tamaki you idiot!" And with those words she ran out of the room. Tamaki walked up to Haruhi and helped her up. "You know this is your fault so to pay for your mistake your debt has been raised to 100 million yen!" Haruhi groaned at what he said. _'That's not fair!'_

Kyouya ushered all of the girls out of the room saying the host club would be closing early today then he grabbed a bag and handed it to Haruhi. "Here, you can change into this. It's the only extra clothes we have but its better then a soaked uniform." Haruhi glanced in the bag and thanked him.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kyouya after she noticed the girl's uniform was in the bag. _'So he's known all along that Haruhi was a girl. I wonder if he knows I'm one as well.'_

While Haruhi was changing Tamaki barged in. "Haruhi I brought you some extra towels!" When he looked at Haruhi he blinked.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"So you're a girl?" Haruhi nodded and Tamaki walked out towards the rest of the guys. He sat down with a dumbstruck look on his face. "So you finally figured it out Tamaki?" Tamaki looked at everyone. "You guys knew all along!?!" They all nodded.

Haruhi walked out in the girl's uniform and then she looked at Tamaki. "You know senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier." After she said that Tamaki's face slowly turned red like a tomato.

"SO CUTE!"

Kagome glanced at Tamaki as he began to rant about how Haruhi should be more feminine then Haruhi just looked bored. "You know I don't care if you thought I was a dude. I don't think people should be judged based on their gender."

After Haruhi said dude Tamaki bit down on his shirt and had anime tears running down his face. "MAMA! Haruhi keeps saying those dirty boy words!"

The twins looked at Kyouya. "Uh, whose mama?" Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "Based on status I believe that would be me."

Kagome was getting more irritated with Tamaki so she walked up to him and pushed his forehead with one finger so he fell on his ass. "Shut the hell up." With that said she walked back to stand next to Mori. He glanced down at her and let a blush cross his features and only Honey noticed.

With the whole commotion over Kagome went home with her aniki. "You know what fluffy? You were right the host club is quite troublesome." All Sesshomaru did was smile at her knowing that even though they were annoying they were doing her some good.

#!$^#%&#%^

It was another day at then Host club but this time the room was a tropical paradise. Everyone was decked out in tropical wear except for Kagome and Haruhi. As Tamaki was talking to one of his clients he brought up a party they were hosting. Kagome and Haruhi glanced at Kyouya wanting an explanation.

"Oh right the host club is hosting a party for spring." With that he went back to writing on his clipboard.

As Haruhi was sitting down a girl suddenly walked up to Haruhi. "I think it's time for you to switch clients." Haruhi looked up after she said. "Oh you must be my next appointment um miss…?"

"Kanako…Kanako Kasugazaki. You're cuter then I expected, you know what I've decided to make you my permanent host."

Kagome glanced at the Kanako girl when she said that and narrowed her eyes. "Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kagome looked at her clients and shook her head no, curiosity got the best of her so she decided to ask, "Tell me, why you still request me as your host? I'm not exactly the nicest person."

The girls looked surprised when he said that but then they smiled. "Well you may not exactly be friendly but you're so protective of Haruhi-kun and even though you're cold to everyone you're always nice to him and that's admirable."

Kagome's eyes widened when the girl said that, so that was the reason. "I see."

After everyone was gone the hosts were having a meeting to plan the party while Tamaki was sulking and eating ramen. "Hey boss-man come over here and help us plan the party!" Suddenly he was ranting about how he was tired of this and he wanted Haruhi to be a girl again.

Kyouya looked over at Haruhi. "Tell me Haruhi do you have any formal dancing experience?" Haruhi looked shocked and Kagome looked over at her nervous face. "Ahh uhh, no but I didn't really plan on going to the party."

Tamaki had a gleam in his eye when he stood up and brought his hand to his chin. "No that won't do! Haruhi you have a week to learn how to dance or I'll expose your secret and tell the school you're a girl. Then I'll demote you back to errand boy!"

Kagome stood behind Tamaki and punched him in the head. "Don't threaten Haruhi." Suddenly Honey jumped on her back and everyone tensed. They expected Kagome to throw Honey off because Kagome never let anyone do that do him.

She just stood there looking bored. "Gome-kun do you know how to dance? I wanna see that!" All Kagome did was nod. She would never say it out low but she had grown a soft spot for Honey and the fact that she could tell he knew how to fight just made her respect for him grow.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement but Haruhi just stood there with a knowing smile on her face. It seems Kagome was finally starting to warm up to the hosts.

Everyone was dismissed from the meeting to go home.

It was around midnight when Kagome woke up. She had another nightmare and she knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep unless she went to her aniki but she couldn't do that. Kagome didn't want to bug him anymore then she already did. Kagome just sat there till it was time to go to school.

Sesshomaru was waiting for Kagome outside the house and when she finally got out he noticed something was wrong. "Kagome why didn't you come to me?"

Kagome sighed, her tired face showed exactly what she was going through before she put on her blank mask again. She didn't bother to answer her aniki, she just didn't feel like talking today.

As the day progressed Haruhi noticed that Kagome was quieter then usual. She didn't even respond when she said good morning.

Everyone seemed to notice Kagome's dampened mood while he was hosting. He didn't talk at all and he seemed to be tuning everyone out. Kagome was grateful that they closed early so Haruhi could learn how to dance. She was sitting by the window as she watched Haruhi dance with Kanako.

"Good job Haruhi you're learning very quickly." Haruhi smiled at the compliment as Kanako sat down for a break someone grabbed Haruhi's hand. She looked up and saw that it was Kagome. Kagome slowly led Haruhi to the middle of the room as the music began to play Kagome began their intricate dance.

Everyone stopped to stare and the twins and Mori watched as Kagome closed her eyes as she led Haruhi through the beautiful dance.

Haruhi looked up at Kagome, she looked so peaceful and she hoped that it meant she was feeling better. Kagome twirled Haruhi and did a few complex steps before the music ended and everyone applauded.

"Whoa! Gome-kun you're an amazing dancer!" Honey jumped around with excitement after he saw Kagome dance.

Suddenly a man walked in with a box and Kyouya walked up to him. Kagome noticed how Kanako tensed up when she saw him and began to loudly flirt with Haruhi. Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Ah Suzushima all the tea sets you've chosen have been very popular with the ladies." Kyouya praised the man now known as Suzushima.

Kagome heard how Kanako panicked when Haruhi asked if they were close. After Kanako rushed out of the room Honey walked up to Haruhi. "Haru-chan your right they are close! Kanako-chan is his fiancé!"

Everyone looked surprised and then Kagome realized what was going on. Tamaki looked serious for a second before he yelled, "Time to work on our strategy! It is our responsibility as members of the elite host club to make every girl happy!"

Everyone grouped together to make a plan and Kagome stood off to the side with Kyouya. She looked up at Kyouya and then her eyes darkened. "I see now….Kyouya-senpai. I see the real reason as to why Tamaki made the host club."

Kyouya looked down at him with wide eyes before he smirked. Kagome truly was sharp to catch on to the hosts clubs motives that fast. "The real reason huh?.....an interesting thought, in its own way."


	5. Chapter 5: Party and plans

**Breaking the Shell**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High.

A/N: Well here's chapter 5, I'm so happy with the reviews I got. I want to thank all of my readers and I hope you enjoy chapter 5.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**/mental conversations/**

_flashback _

Chapter 5: Party and plans

It was dark in Kagome's room and you could see her glaring at a locket in her hand. _'Damn nightmare! It's been the same thing these past few days!'_

**////Dream////**

_A six year old Kagome was staring up at a woman with long black hair and crimson eyes. "What do you need Okaa-….ah, Master?"_

_The woman stood up and walked towards Kagome. "Hmph, it seems you've forgotten your place girl." She stood right in front of Kagome and before she knew what was going on the woman had slapped her across the face._

_Kagome stood and the woman smirked when she saw four deep cuts on her cheek that were bleeding. "Now remember girl next time you speak to me you will say master unless we're in front of your father, understood?" Kagome nodded blankly, "Yes, Master."_

_The woman glared at Kagome before she took out a whip. For a moment a flash of fear entered Kagome's eyes before they went back to her cold crimson-golden eyes._

"_I heard from one of my servants that you tried to tell your father what I do to you. That cannot go unpunished girl." The woman sneered at Kagome and raised the whip. She struck her on her face first but the girl just stood there not making a sound. _

_The woman glared again but then took out her frustration on Kagome and kept abusing the little girl's back. Outside the door a maid stood with tears in her eyes at the sound of the whip. She was the one who told the mistress but she had to she couldn't disobey or she would be punished. _

_After twenty long minutes of her torture the girl was on the ground with her empty eyes staring at the blood-soaked floor. "Well now what a shame you got the floor filthy, I want you to clean it before the servants come in. Oh, and to make sure you never disobey me again I'll make sure these scars never fade away." _

_The woman took a large vial out of her clothes and smirked. She walked towards the beaten girl and poured the contents onto her bloody back. "I won't lie girl this is going to hurt but you deserve every ounce of pain. Oh and don't you dare show your face around your father till you cover up your wounds." With that said the woman walked out of the room laughing._

_Kagome clenched her eyes shut when the pain from the chemicals hit her. Silent tears were falling from her eyes as she clenched her fist till her hands began to bleed. She heard the door open and she prayed that the woman hadn't returned to taunt her. _

_The smell of cinnamon and pine hit her nose and her eyes snapped open. "Aniki..." Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring at her with his red eyes. She could feel the anger and sadness rolling of him in waves. _

_Kagome slowly sat up and winced she felt blood pour from her wounds. "Aniki please calm down I don't like it when you're angry." A fierce growl erupted from his throat. "I'll kill that woman! No one hurts what's MINE!" Kagome placed her forehead against his to calm him, after a few minutes the red faded from his eyes. _

_Sesshomaru grabbed a locket from his hakamas and placed it in her hands. Kagome opened it and a small broken smile was on her face, It was a picture of Sesshomaru and her. Suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulder and she saw that Sesshomaru had placed his forehead on her and his long hair was hiding his face._

_Kagome's eyes widened when she felt tears drip onto her hand. She clutched onto his shirt and began crying with her brother. She knew he felt guilty because he himself has tried to tell their father what was going on but he never listened and she knew that's why her aniki hated their father so much._

_Sesshomaru held on to her hand tighter as he continued to cry. "…Happy Birthday, imouto."_

_Kagome held Sesshomaru tighter as she began to sob. She didn't understand why that woman hated her so much…her mother._

_A deep hatred began to fill her when she thought of her Okaa-san, she couldn't help it after all this was the first time in her life that she had ever seen her aniki cry._

**///End Dream///**

Kagome stood up and got ready for school. As she took of her shirt if anyone was there they would have seen the scars that littered her back. After she finished changing she exited her room. She started walking over to her brother's room to wake him up seeing as she was awake before him. When she walked in she saw him sleeping and smirked, she had the perfect idea on how to wake him up.

Kagome crouched down and sped forward a second before she reached him his eyes snapped open and he smirked. Kagome's eyes widened. _'Oh shit!'_

Kagome grabbed onto him and they flipped onto the floor but Sesshomaru placed her underneath him so she landed with a thump.

Sesshomaru was sitting on her stomach cross-legged and smirked. "Now what do you think you would have accomplished from that imouto?" Kagome glared at him then tugged on his hair. "Don't be so smug aniki I almost had you. Now get off your heavy."

Sesshomaru glared at her and stood. "This Sesshomaru is not heavy it's all muscle mass!" Kagome gave a snort but there was a smirk on her face. Sesshomaru only acted like this around her, what people didn't know was that her aniki was really fun even though he could be cold. "I thought I got you out of the habit of talking in third person!"

Sesshomaru just smirked and tossed her out of his room. Kagome growled as she stood in front of his door. "Che, arrogant bastard."

!^#^&^&%#(

Kagome stood with Haruhi in the host club as they got ready for the party tonight. She saw Mori walk by with Honey and she felt like having some fun so Kagome sped after them.

Kagome jumped in the air and was about to land a kick on Honey but he flipped off Mori and landed ahead. Kagome used her momentum to place her foot on Mori's shoulder and push off him. She landed in front Honey and began a series of combo punches and kicks. Honey blocked most of them but Kagome managed to land a few hits on him. She grasped Honey's wrist and tossed him over her shoulder and he flipped and landed by Haruhi.

Kagome raced towards him and was nothing but a blur and they attacked each other until they broke apart. Honey then smiled and glomped Kagome. "That was so fun Gome-kun! Next time we should spar at my family's dojo so we won't have to hold back." Everyone sweat-dropped at that comment. They couldn't believe after that fight that they were holding back all along.

Tamaki burst forward and started yelling. "Now's not the time now everyone get ready the party is about to begin! Don't forget the plan we have for Kanako-chan now move out my loyal servants!"

As they all got dressed they headed out to the stage to greet their guests. Tamaki stepped forward and looked and the vast sea of faces. "Welcome to the spring party ladies and gentlemen! I hope you have a glorious evening full of dancing and eating the finest food. Later on we will announce the couple that wins a kiss from yours truly!" Tamaki winked at them and then the music began playing.

When Haruhi heard Tamaki was going to kiss someone her heart clenched for some reason. Kagome looked at Haruhi when she brought her hand to her heart and she understood what caused those strange actions.

As soon as the host club members stepped on the dance floor girls flocked towards them and asked them to dance. Everyone began dancing as Haruhi stood by a pillar watching them. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw a girl with hearts in her eyes as she danced with Kagome who looked cold and indifferent.

Haruhi heard someone step up next to her and when she looked up she was shocked to see Sesshomaru. "Sesshou I didn't know you were coming." Sesshomaru didn't even glance at her he just kept his gaze on Kagome. "Well I only came to see how you and my imouto were fairing in the host club. I take it everything is going smoothly?" It was more of a statement then a question but she nodded anyways.

A little bit away a few girls were staring at Haruhi wanting to dance with him but were too afraid of Sesshomaru. All of a sudden Kanako walked up to Haruhi and smiled. "Haruhi-kun would you like to dance with me?" Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Excuse me Sesshou but I have to go." He just nodded at her.

In the middle of Haruhi's dance she was suddenly swept away by Tamaki and the twins. "Okay Haruhi you know the plan!" Haruhi nodded as she put on the wig and dress. Haruhi set off to go and find Suzushima.

Meanwhile the twins told Kanako that she had a letter waiting for her and she nodded and headed off to the room. As she walked in she saw Suzushima talking with a girl and tears filled her eyes. Suzushima looked up and gasped. "Kanako…it's not what it looks like!" She just shook her head as tears fell from her face. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you." With that said she ran off and Suzushima quickly apologized and ran after her.

Haruhi looked at her their retreating form with a sad smile on her face. She ran back to the music room to change back into her suit.

As Haruhi got back to the party Kyouya made an announcement. "Will everyone please head out to the patio we would like to show you something." As everyone headed out the lights flashed on outside and Kanako and Suzushima were there. Tamaki smiled down at them. "Please allow me to introduce the winning couple now if you would honor us with a dance."

Kanako looked at Suzushima and nodded. They both began dancing as the cherry blossoms floated through the air. As the dance ended and the music dulled down Kyouya brought up the mic. "We will now honor Kanako-san with a kiss but instead of Tamaki it will be Kagome-kun." Everyone looked shocked at the announcement and Tamaki looked like he was about to cry.

"You don't have a problem with that right Kagome?" Kyouya smirked as Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. He had overheard Sesshomaru talking with Haruhi and when he heard him say imouto his suspicions were confirmed. Kagome just glared at him. _'It seems Kyouya figured out my gender but I wonder how?'_

Kagome just walked forward down the steps towards Kanako. Girls were glaring in jealousy but Kagome just looked ahead with an indifferent gaze. As Kagome grabbed her chin and was about to kiss her cheek Tamaki ran forward. "That's no fair I was suppose to-." He tripped and hit Kagome's back which caused her lips to crash onto Kanako's lips.

Everyone gasped in surprise and Sesshomaru was laughing on the inside at the sight of his sister's misfortune. As they broke apart Kagome slowly walked forward to Tamaki who was cowering in fear. She picked him up by the collar and punched him on the head to it left a nice big bump.

The twins blushed as Kagome walked up to them and smirked. The music began playing and everyone went back to dancing. Kagome ignored the girls as she went to stand by Sesshomaru. Her eyes dulled as she stared at the dancing ningens. _'Hn. That was my first kiss…who would've guessed I'd get it from a girl.'_

"Hey aniki?"

"Hm?"

"The host club really is troublesome." He just smirked and nodded.

A/N: Well that's chapter 5 please review. Oh and I know there's not a lot of romance going on with Kagome but I plan on adding more as soon as the rest of the host club figures out that Kagome is a girl.


	6. Chapter 6: Physical Exams?

**Breaking the Shell**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High

A/N: Thank you for the reviews now here's chapter six

Chapter 6: Physical Exams?

Kagome was staring out the window in the third music room when a loud noise broke the peaceful silence.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?!"

"Calm down boss man we'll figure something out." Hikaru looked over at Tamaki as he was pacing back and forth. Kagome walked up to Hikaru curious as to why their supposed 'king' was yelling. "Why is he making such a big fuss Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked up at Kagome and blushed, she was looking right at him and it was unnerving. "He's freaking out because the physical exams are coming up and he doesn't want Haruhi's secret revealed." Kagome simply nodded her head and looked like she could care less while on the inside she was panicking. _'Shit! What am I suppose to do?! I might have to talk to Kyouya about this.'_

Speaking of Kyouya he walked behind Kagome and smirked. He placed his hand on her shoulder knowing she already knew it was him. "Kagome may I speak to you in private?"

They both never noticed the jealous stares coming from Mori and the Hiitachin twins.

Kagome glared at him but followed him out of the room anyways. "I'll get straight to the point Kagome. Seeing as you're a girl you can't quite take the physical exam can you?" Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "So what do you suggest Kyouya?"

Kyouya smirked at this. "I'm already setting up a private doctor who knows about the situation involving Haruhi. I'll inform her about you at a price though." Kagome sharply turned her head at him and a smirk grew on her face. _'Hn. Kyouya truly is devious I think me and him are going to get along just fine.'_

"Very well what do you want?" Kyouya had a glint in his eye after Kagome said that.

"Well…"

!^^#%#**&#)$(#(

"What do you think Kyouya-kun is asking Gome-kun, Takashi?" Honey looked up at Mori hoping for an answer but Mori just shrugged his shoulders. Honey giggled and went to eat cake with his usa-chan.

Tamaki was still panicking about Haruhi when he suddenly smiled. At that moment Kagome walked in looking pale and Kyouya walked in smirking. Tamaki looked at them then ran up to the group. "I have a wonderful idea that will save my beloved daughter!" Everyone looked at him expecting an answer.

Tamaki's eyes began to sparkle. "This plan will surely make Haruhi fall in love with me and we'll live the rest of our life together!" Kaoru stared at him and blinked. "What about us?"

Tamaki stared at them then blinked and blinked again, after a long pause he finally said, "You guys can be the gay friends." After that Tamaki went off into la la land.

Everyone in the room was glaring at him and a feeling of dread suddenly hit Tamaki. He turned towards them and smiled. "Okay anyways here's the plan…"

Everyone stared at him after he was done explaining. Suddenly Kyouya and the twins smirked and Kagome's lip twitched. Honey looked like he was about to burst out laughing and Mori had a look of amusement on his face. Kyouya looked over at Tamaki with a malicious grin. "That's a perfect idea Tamaki I say we go through with it."

Tamaki being the idiot he was didn't see the danger of it and smiled. "Excellent Operation: Keep Haruhi's secret is in motion!"

As the host club walked towards the designated room for the exams Tamaki looked antsy. When a nurse finally called for Haruhi Tamaki rushed behind the curtain with her. "Alright Haruhi you wait here while Daddy takes care of everything." Haruhi just looked at him as if he was an idiot.

Tamaki grabbed a brown wig and put it over his blonde hair and then he unbuttoned his shirt. After he did some adjustments he dramatically threw the curtain open. "It is I, Haruhi! As you can see I'm all male!" There was dead silence before people started whispering, "Isn't that Tamaki?" "He looks nothing like Haruhi!"

After they stopped Tamaki looked like he just lost his candy. The rest of the Host club walked up to him and started laughing. Tamaki glared at them. "Y-you guys knew this wouldn't work didn't you?! Why? Even you went along with this mother?!?" Kyouya just smirked. "Well I had to get you back for that gay comment. We already have a separate doctor for Haruhi."

After a while Kagome got bored of the conversation and left with Haruhi to get the exam. As they entered a woman smiled at them. "You must be Haruhi and Kagome. I was informed on your situation so why don't we get started with you Kagome."

Back with the other hosts they all turned their head when they heard a scream. They rushed forward and saw a girl crying. A teacher walked up to her and asked what was wrong. "I was walking to get my exam when some pervert suddenly attacked me!" The teacher then asked which way he went.

As soon as she pointed the direction Tamaki's eyes widened. It was the direction where Haruhi was getting her exam.

All of them rushed out after she said that and raced towards Haruhi.

The doctor looked over at Kagome who came out without a shirt and gasped. Haruhi looked over at Kagome when she heard a noise and her eyes widened. Kagome's body was covered in scars and on her stomach there was a huge starburst scar that almost covered her entire body. Kagome looked at her with empty eyes before she looked away in shame. "Let's get this over with."

The doctor just nodded in shock. After Kagome was done she went back behind the curtain and put her shirt on, she only got the top half of the buttons done before she sensed someone else. Kagome ran out and looked towards Haruhi. She saw no one else there but suddenly someone grabbed her shirt from behind.

Kagome quickly grabbed the culprit and threw him away from her but in the process ripped her shirt so her back was exposed. Kagome suddenly realized that he headed in Haruhi's tent but before she could get there the rest of the host club burst in.

Tamaki wasted no time in rushing into Haruhi's tent. He saw the guy had a hold of her so he quickly attacked him. The rest of the host club fallowed the ruckus and no one but Mori noticed Kagome.

His eyes widened at the sight of all the scars on her back and rage boiled into him at the thought of someone hurting Kagome. Before he could observe it more Kagome turned around and stared at him with wide eyes.

Mori stepped forward and was about to tell Kagome something but she put on her blazer and buttoned the rest of her shirt. After she did that she looked down in shame and raced off towards Haruhi.

"You bastard how dare you lay a hand on Haruhi!" Tamaki placed his shirt over Haruhi and walked forward.

Tamaki was about to continue his beating till the man suddenly shouted. "WAIT! Please let me explain myself!" Haruhi walked up to Tamaki and placed her hand on his arm. "I think we should listen to what he has to say." Tamaki just sighed and nodded.

Everyone sat around in the office as he began his explanation. "You see I'm Dr. Yabu and I came to Ouran because I was looking for my daughter. You see a while ago my wife and daughter left me because I was going broke and I got fired from the clinic. I've been getting my life back together and I heard she was going to Ouran so I came to look for her."

Tamaki's eyes were watering at the story but then Kyouya stepped up. "What exactly happened with the girl who said you attacked her?" Dr. Yabu looked up and gulped. "Well you see I was about to ask her if she knew my daughter when she started screaming pervert so I ran." Kyouya just nodded.

Tamaki suddenly looked serious and then turned to Kyouya. "Kyouya I want you to find this man's daughter." Kyouya looked surprised for a minute before he nodded.

After Kyouya left to get some information Tamaki sat down with Dr. Yabu to talk some more. Kaoru looked over at Kagome then his eyes widened. "K-kagome?" Everyone turned to look at Kaoru and saw him staring at Kagome. Well not exactly at Kagome, more like at her chest.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!?!?"

Everyone other then Haruhi looked shocked. Kagome just sighed, "I guess the cats out of the bag. Yes Kaoru I'm a girl." Mori blushed when he realized he was staring at her chest too. The only thought that was going through everyone's head was, _'I wonder how we didn't notice that!'_

They were shocked seeing as to how Kagome was a lot, bigger then Haruhi in the chest department.

Kyouya walked in and looked at Dr. Yabu, he didn't feel like wasting time so he got straight to the point. "Dr. Yabu you're in the wrong school. Seeing as to how you're just a clinic doctor and are poor there's no way your daughter could go to this school. This is Ouran Academy, you're looking for Ouran High school."

The doctor's eyes widened but then he smiled. "Thank you so much I can go look for my daughter now." Haruhi looked at Tamaki and saw the he had a wistful expression on his face and she could feel her face heating up. Tamaki looked at Kyouya with a sad smile. "Kyouya can you please draw a map to Ouran for this man?" Kyouya looked at his with a questioning gaze. "Of course."

After the doctor walked away Haruhi couldn't help but smile. "That was really nice of you Tamaki." He looked down at her and grinned. "I just did what any gentleman would do. You're not hurt are you?" Haruhi just shook her head.

Honey jumped onto Kagome and grinned. "Now we have two girls! Isn't that great usa-chan?" Kagome just looked at Honey as he snuggled onto her shoulder. Kagome walked to Haruhi and placed her hand onto her shoulder and looked at her with slight worry. Haruhi just smiled as if saying she's okay.

"I think I should finish my physical now." Everyone nodded towards Haruhi and left the room.

Kagome waited outside for her seeing as to how she was done with her exam. The other hosts left to finish there exams. Mori stayed behind and Honey noticed this but left anyways thinking they needed time alone.

Mori silently walked up to her. "Kagome." Said girl looked up at him with dull eyes. "What? Are you going to mock me about my scars and say how disgusting they are? Because if that's the case I don't wanna hear it!" Mori just looked at her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her up so she was standing and then he placed his hand on her face right where her scar was. She looked away from his intense gaze.

Mori traced the scar from her temple to her collarbone feeling the rough texture. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. No one had ever touched her scar not even her own brother. Her eyes dulled remembering every scar that was placed on her body.

Mori noticed how her eyes became hollow and glazed and he felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He took a step closer to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Since she was a girl his worry for why he was attracted to her faded. He wasn't use to hugging people but something inside of him told him to hold this scarred girl and never let her go. Kagome looked up at him confused as to why he was holding her.

All he did was bury his face into the crook of her neck and say something that made her world crash down.

"Who hurt you?"

Kagome didn't answer and Mori didn't expect an answer. All he did was continue to hold her. Kagome felt warm and her heart beat sped up. She lifted up her arms and placed them on his biceps and she leaned on him as they continued their embrace.

As Kagome stood there she looked over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes and her gaze became duller. Kagome picked up his scent of vanilla and the forest she realized she rather liked that scent.

Kagome tightened her grip on his arms and in return he tightened his hold on her waist. _'Mori-kun is warm.'_ She smiled at that thought.

'_Kagome, Kagome the bird in the cage when will you come out?…Maybe… Mori will be the one to set me free.'_

xShadowDragonx: Well that's chapter six I added a little bit of fluff at the end I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	7. Chapter 7: New Host and enter Renge!

**Breaking the Shell**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High

A/N: I'm so happy with all the reviews! It just inspires me to keep updating. Well this is chapter 7 and I really hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7: New Host and enter Renge!

It was another beautiful day at Ouran Academy and Kagome was heading to her next class that was with Sesshomaru.

Kagome was almost at the class when she was stopped by Kyouya. "Hello Kagome, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a minute." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru giving him a signal to go on ahead.

She walked up to Kyouya and questioned him with her indifferent gaze. "What do you need Kyouya-kun? I have to get back to my aniki." Kyouya smirked when she mentioned Sesshomaru. "Remember the agreement we had before the exams?

**-Flashback-**

_Kagome glared at him but followed him out of the room anyways. "I'll get straight to the point Kagome. Seeing as you're a girl you can't quite take the physical exam can you?" Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "So what do you suggest Kyouya?"_

_Kyouya smirked at this. "I'm already setting up a private doctor who knows about the situation involving Haruhi. I'll inform her about you at a price though." Kagome sharply turned her head at him and a smirk grew on her face. __'Hn. Kyouya truly is devious I think me and him are going to get along just fine.'_

"_Very well what do you want?" Kyouya had a glint in his eye after Kagome said that._

"_Well…I want you to get your brother to join the host club. You see he would be a great benefit to our club but he always refuses our offers so I want you to get him to join."_

_Kagome glared at him and thought for a moment. 'Well aniki might be able to handle the host club and I get to spend more time with him so I guess it'll be fine.' Kagome broke out of her train of thought and looked at Kyouya. "Very well, I'll get him to join." _

_Kyouya smirked, "I'm glad you see things my way."_

**-End Flashback-**

Kagome glared at the arrogant Shadow king. "What about it the host club already found out about my gender therefore our agreement is void." Kyouya's smirk just widened after she said that. "Ah but the agreement was for the physical exam and I delivered now you must deliver your end of the bargain."

Kagome glared at him and turned away to walk into her class. She stared into nothingness as she contemplated on what she would do. _'How the hell am I suppose to tell aniki!?!?!'_

As she exited the class she sat down with her aniki for lunch. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome when he felt anxiety coming from her. "Imouto what's wrong?" Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and frowned. "Well you see…I may have told the host club…you would…join."

There was a brief moment of silence before Sesshomaru glared at her. "Kagome?" She looked up at her brother.

"Yes?"

"Run."

"Run. Got it I'm running!"

With that said she took off and became a blur of black and silver. Sesshomaru followed seconds after all the while cursing Kagome to the seventh layer of hell knowing that he couldn't say no to her. Now he had to deal with the insanity known as the host club.

Sesshomaru ran after her for the entire break till she ran into the host club as soon as she walked in she sped towards Haruhi and ducked behind her. Everyone looked at her confused as to what she was doing. Suddenly the door was kicked open and everyone jumped in surprise. Sesshomaru stepped forward and looked right at Haruhi and glared.

He walked up to her and raised an eyebrow as Haruhi let out a nervous laugh. "Umm, I think I'm gonna go stand over there." Haruhi quickly ran off towards Honey. Kagome looked at Haruhi's retreating figure and cursed.

"Now dear imouto I think you deserve a little payback since I'm stuck joining this damned club." Everyone looked shocked at what he said. Tamaki was just cheering at finally getting the ice king into the host club.

"Ah aniki I think you should calm down and maybe talk about this over a drink." As he was about to answer she bolted behind Mori who in turn began blushing. Don't get Kagome wrong she could take on her brother any day when it comes to fighting but right now she had to worry about humiliation and torture.

Sesshomaru glared at the stoic man Kagome was hiding behind seeing as to how he was attracted to her. Then his glared turned towards the twins as he sensed their jealousy. _'Why the hell are so many ningens attracted to my imouto?!?!'_

Sesshomaru let out a large snarl and in a flash he had Kagome in his grasp. Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, she hated it when he did that. Sesshomaru just growled at her and dragged her over to some chairs and sat her down. "Now about me joining this host club."

Kagome smirked when an idea hit her. "What aniki not strong enough to handle these guys?" Sesshomaru glared at her, how dare she insult his strength! He could handle these idiots any day. "Hmph! We shall see imouto this Sesshomaru can handle these imbeciles any day."

She looked up at him with a glint in her eyes. "Well then welcome to the host club aniki." Sesshomaru's deadpanned expression was too much and everyone burst out laughing. He just glared at them and cursed, _'Shit I fell for it. Why the hell did I do to deserve a kitsune for a sister?'_

Sesshomaru just sighed in defeat and before he could continue talking with his sister the twins grabbed her and held her. "Nice Kagome didn't know you had it in you to trick people like that." The twins smirked and she tried to get out of their grip. Hikaru quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and Kaoru placed them on her shoulders. "C'mon Kagome we're just having fun!"

Tamaki rushed at them and tackled them to the ground so the twins and Kagome landed on a heap to the floor. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Let go of Kagome before Sesshomaru kills you!" They looked over at him but all they saw was him drinking tea and talking with Kyouya and Haruhi.

Honey looked over at Sesshomaru in curiosity. "Aren't you gonna help Gome-chan?" Sesshomaru looked over at the three and noticed how uncomfortable Kagome was before he smirked. "No I don't think I will help after all this is payback."

Kagome glared at her older brother then growled trying in vain to escape the twins. "Some help you are aniki!"

He just smirked at her before ignoring her to talk to Haruhi. Kagome looked at Tamaki and punched him in the head. "Idiot this is your fault for throwing us to the ground!" Tamaki just ran and sat down with Haruhi.

She turned her dull eyes towards Mori and gazed up at him from her position on the floor. "Ne, Mori-kun?" Understanding flashed in his eyes before he raced forward and picked her up. He twisted her around so that she was on his back.

Kagome blinked in surprise before her lip twitched, resisting the urge to purr her cold eyes glared down at the twins.

Sesshomaru stared at his sister from the corner of his eyes when she saw her on the tall ningens back. It seems Kagome was beginning to like this human. He glared at the man holding his imouto, he loved her and if this ningens hurt her he would make sure he ceased to exist.

Kagome looked at Mori and an unnoticeable blush appeared on her face remembering when he embraced her. "Ah Mori-kun you can put me down." Mori slowly kneeled down and placed her on the floor. She turned to him and quietly thanked him he just nodded and looked at her with his intense gaze.

Kagome walked over and sat down next to her aniki as they were talking. The twins sat next to Kyouya wanting to pester Kagome more. Mori just quietly sat down next to Kagome with Honey in his lap.

Hikaru looked between the two siblings and saw the similarities but also a bunch of differences so he grew curious. "Oi! Kagome why do you and Sesshomaru look so different?" Sesshomaru looked over at the twin and decided to answer for her. "Kagome and I are half-siblings."

Everyone looked shocked at this but then again they knew next to nothing about Kagome and her family. Tamaki looked at the Taisho siblings with sparkles around him. "Your parents must be gorgeous since you both seem to be doing well in the looks ah what a world that creates such dashing men like us for the people to fawn over."

Kagome and Sesshomaru stiffened at the mention of their parents. Kagome unconsciously clenched her fists and with a cold voice she sighed, "I suppose." Haruhi noticed this and sent a worried glance towards her.

Before they could continue their conversation the doors burst open and a young girl walked through. Everyone turned their head to look over at the girl who suddenly barged in.

As soon as she spotted Kyouya she raced towards him and held him in a tight embrace. Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened. Not many people hugged the Shadow king. The girl squealed in delight. "Oh I finally found you my love! You look just like him!"

Everyone looked at the girl confused as to why she was clinging to Kyouya.

Sesshomaru grew annoyed by her incessant squealing so he glared and the dim-witted girl. "Who exactly are you girl?"

The girl looked up from mauling Kyouya and hearts grew in her eyes as she stared at Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Oh gosh! You two are so gorgeous I didn't know my love was acquainted with so many handsome men!"

Kagome turned her blank eyes to the girl and snorted. "That doesn't answer my aniki's question." The girl blushed and looked at Kyouya.

"Well my name is Renge and I'm Kyouya's fiancé and your new manager!"

A/N: Well to me this chapter seemed kind of boring but it was necessary. I hope you like my story so far and please review!


	8. Chapter 8: New Manager?

**Breaking the Shell**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High.

A/N: I'm so happy with all the reviews and I'm glad that my story is going well so far. I couldn't wait to update so here's chapter 8.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**-Flashback-**

Chapter 8: New Manager?

Kagome glared at everyone as they began ranting and running around the room after Renge said she was Kyouya's fiancée. All the while Kyouya was just standing there smiling as Renge clung to him.

Tamaki finally stopped when Haruhi walked up to Kyouya. "Um Kyouya-senpai? Is she really your fiancée?" Kyouya looked over to Haruhi and continued smiling. "No I don't have a fiancé, honestly this is the first time I've ever met her."

Everyone fell over at his answer. Renge looked up at them as they began talking about the next plans for the host club. Renge ran up to Kyouya and Tamaki with an angry face. "This will never do! You need better ideas if you want to continue having customers!" Renge looked over and pointed at Tamaki. "You are going to be known as the lonely prince!" Then she ran towards Honey and Mori. "You are going to be a thug and Mori will be the drop out that tries to make you turn good!"

After Renge kept blabbering on about the different parts she finally walks up to Kagome and Sesshomaru. "You Sesshomaru are going to be the older brother who holds a secret hatred for your sibling and wants to be accepted by your father!" Sesshomaru growled at Renge when she said that. He could never hate Kagome. Renge just ignored him and turned to Kagome. "You Kagome are the bad boy that is always stealing to help your ill mother!"

Kagome scoffed at the idea, she would never do something remotely helpful for her mother.

After hours of explaining on Renge's ideas for her movie she finally ran out the room to prepare the set. Kagome glared at Kyouya. "Why haven't you stopped that insane girl yet?"

Kyouya smirked hearing the anger in her tone. "Her ideas seem interesting and I want to see how they turn out."

*****Ouran*Host*Club******

The twins were running on a basketball court dribbling the ball when suddenly Hikaru gets injured and falls to the ground. Kaoru runs up to him and yells, "Hikaru! Speak to me Hikaru are you alright?"

Hikaru smiled up at Kaoru. "I'm fine Kaoru just go on without me!" Kaoru shook his head. "No I'll never leave you!"

Rain was falling as Tamaki stared at the twins. "You know I'm really jealous of you two. You have each other while I have no one." Tamaki's hair clung to his face from the water as he looked up at the sky.

The scene suddenly switched to Haruhi as she began running but fell and landed by a tree. Honey walked up to Haruhi with a dark expression on his face. "I'll show you what happens when you run into me kid." Mori walked up behind Honey and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Mitsukuni stop." Honey glared at Haruhi but continued walking forward. "No I have to show this guy whose boss!" Suddenly Honey's serious face disappeared and he was crying. "Wah! I can't do this! I would never hurt Haru-chan!"

Renge ran up to him and started yelling as the cameramen stopped filming. You could see lights and cameras everywhere as Renge began to speak with the director.

Tamaki walked up to Haruhi and smiled. "Did you see me Haruhi? I think I'm really good at this acting stuff." Haruhi looked up at Tamaki from her seat and smiled. "Yea you were great Tamaki-senpai."

Renge called to Haruhi so she stood up and left not noticing Tamaki staring at her.

Haruhi turned the corner to see Renge with two rough looking guys. "Haruhi since Honey can't seem to fight you I got two guys to help beat you up!" At that moment Kagome walked up next to Haruhi and saw Renge pressuring the guys to beat up Haruhi.

Finally one of the guys snapped and pushed Renge she was falling backwards screaming. Haruhi ran behind Renge to stop her from hitting the equipment. Kagome saw this coming and cushioned Haruhi and Renge's body with her own.

The equipment fell over with a clatter and Tamaki and the other hosts ran over to them when they heard Renge scream.

As soon as they got there they froze at what they saw. Renge and Haruhi were in Kagome's arms and she was kneeling on the floor. Tamaki looked at Haruhi and his eyes widened. Haruhi was on the ground with tears in her eyes.

As soon as they realized what was happened Tamaki ran towards the two guys and pushed them against the wall. "You bastards! How dare you make Haruhi cry!"

The two guys were panicking when the angry blonde got a hold of them. "Look it's not our fault that chick kept bugging us so when we pushed her you can't blame us for that little guy getting in the way!"

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki when he was going to hit them. "Tamaki-senpai stop! I'm fine besides Kagome took the hit for both of us anyways!"

Tamaki walked up to Haruhi and his eyes softened at her. "Are you sure you're alright?" Haruhi just nodded and kept rubbing her eye as more tears fell from her face. Tamaki wiped the tears of her face and smiled. "C'mon Haruhi don't cry."

Haruhi looked up confused. "Senpai I'm not crying my contact just got moved when I tried to catch Renge, see..." Haruhi lifted her finger to show Tamaki her contact lens.

Tamaki sweat-dropped when he saw that and the two guys took the chance to run while they were busy.

Sesshomaru walked towards his sister when she stood up. "Are you alright Kagome?" Kagome looked over at him and grunted. "Of course I'm alright something like that couldn't possibly hurt me." Sesshomaru just smirked at her cocky attitude.

Haruhi walked over to Renge after she finished putting her contact lens in. "Renge you shouldn't try to change people to make them be what people think is cool. You should like people for who they are." Renge blushed when she looked at Haruhi's smiling face and nodded.

The twins turned to the sound of glass breaking. Over by the cameraman that was filming the entire event Kyouya stood with his clipboard lodged into the lens. "Sorry to interrupt this moment but I can't have news about our hosts getting into a fight spread around."

Everyone just nodded till Honey yawned. "I'm tired let's head back in to eat some cake."

The host club nodded in agreement and headed in tired from the day.

As they sat in the music room Renge walked up to Haruhi with her head down. "Umm, Haruhi I'm really sorry about everything." Haruhi smiled over at her. "It's alright Renge."

Kyouya looked over at Renge with assessing eyes. "So what are you going to do from here Renge?" She looked over at Kyouya and smiled. "I'm going to go back to France and hopefully start a Host club at my own school."

She said good bye to everyone and left the room. Sesshomaru growled when Kagome walked over to Mori and the twins. Kyouya looked curiously over at their newest host. "What's the problem Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glared at the dark-haired male. "Not even one day and I already hate this Host club of yours." Kyouya just smirked at this.

Kagome looked at Mori and smirked. "How about we spar when I go over to Honey's dojo Mori?" Mori looked down at his object of affection and nodded. "Ah."

Haruhi walked up to Kagome with a frown. "Your not hurt are you Kagome? I'm sorry that you had to help me and Renge." Kagome just laid a hand on the top of Haruhi's head. "Don't worry I'm fine Haruhi. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

Tamaki just walked over to the group and smiled. "I think it's time all of us went home after this exhausting day." All of the hosts agreed and headed out.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked up to the front of there house. When they reached the door they saw the envelope pinned to their door. Sesshomaru grabbed it and opened the door.

They both walked over to the table and sat down as Kagome grabbed some tea. "What does it say aniki? And whose it from?"

Sesshomaru opened the small envelope and took the letter out. As he read over it his eyes widened and then red started seeping into his eyes. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru then she grabbed the letter and began reading it.

_**Dear Sesshomaru and Kagome,**_

_**It's been a while seen we've last spoken. I don't want to beat around the bush so I'll get straight to the point. I want both of you to head to my home so we may speak. I figured you would reject my offer right away so I'm giving you an option. Either you go and speak with us or I will be left with no choice but to cut both of you off and find new heirs to the Taisho corp. I know that this is cold of me to do this but I could find no other ways to make both of you come. **_

_**This family has been apart for too long and the both of you haven't even made any means to contact your brother Inuyasha. Your mother has been worried sick about the both of you. As your father I am only doing this because I care. I expect both of you at the mansion at 3 sharp. Hopefully speaking together as a family will convince the both of you to move back in.**_

_**Sincerely you're Father,**_

_**Touga Taisho**_

After Kagome finished reading the letter all emotions were wiped off her face. All the happiness she felt moments ago faded. Kagome glared at the letter and allowed some of her poison to disintegrate the letter.

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru and saw that he had broken the table, his eyes were completely red now and he was snarling at where the letter once was. Kagome walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Aniki we have no choice but to go and you know it. So we might as well it over with."

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome at the sound of her voice it was void of any emotions no anger or sorrow, it was just empty. He looked at his sister's empty eyes and jumped up and embraced her. His Kagome, his little imouto was being pushed back into her shell.

Sesshomaru growled softly at Kagome. He knew that she was dying inside knowing that she had to see that woman again but she tried to hide her pain so much.

Sesshomaru glared at nothing and just stood there holding his imouto. _'Kagome why do the gods hate you so much? You were almost free from her and now this…'_

Kagome just stood there she didn't move or react when Sesshomaru hugged her and she kept thinking of the letter and it played in her head over and over again. She thought she would be strong enough to break free from her but now she had nowhere to run. _'I suppose this peace would've faded eventually. I was a fool to think I could escape.'_

Sesshomaru held her tighter and glanced at her dead expression. "Imouto why do you hide your pain from me?"

Kagome stepped out of their embrace and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you aniki and I would never burden you with such a thing. You are all I have in this world and I would rather die then hurt you aniki. I just never want to see you cry again, never again do I want to see you like that."

Kagome walked over to the dojo they had in their home. "Aniki I'm not hungry right now, if you need me I'll be training." Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to her. "I'll join you…imouto?"

Kagome looked up at him as a sign to continue. "We're not going to school tomorrow are we?"

Kagome's eyes flashed red then she stepped into the dojo and drew out her sword. Sesshomaru took that as a no.

Kagome glared as she began dueling Sesshomaru. After hours of fighting they both headed up to their room to rest. As soon as Kagome finished showering she looked over at her empty bed and sighed, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep with that letter weighing on her mind.

Kagome walked down the hallway to Sesshomaru's door she didn't bother knocking and just opened the door. Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed staring at his hands in nothing but boxers and a wife beater. He looked up when Kagome opened the door.

"Aniki can I sleep with you tonight?" Sesshomaru nodded and moved so he was on one side of the bed. Kagome got on the other side and slid under the covers. Sesshomaru turned so he was facing her then he grasped her hand to comfort her.

Soon they both fell asleep and before Kagome slipped into an unconscious state she looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled. _'I'll be ready for her so this time I'll make it out.'_ With that final thought Kagome fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble and The twins fight!

**Breaking the Shell**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High.

A/N: Thank you all my faithful readers for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoy my story all the reviews make me very happy. I might change the pairings but Mori and Kagome are definitely going to stay.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**-Flashback-**

Chapter 9: Trouble and The twins fight!

Kagome woke up to the sound of light snoring. She looked up and saw her aniki sleeping and smirked when she thought she should _wake_ her dearest brother up.

Since Kagome was a shadow kitsune she had the power to manipulate shadows so she covered the room in shadows so not even a demon would be able to tell which way was up or down. As soon as she did that she started make racket all over the room and Sesshomaru woke with a start.

He looked around the room and couldn't see anything then suddenly there was a loud bang right next to his ear.

Sesshomaru fell off the bed and growled when he heard more noise. "Kagome! Cease your games before I end up destroying my room looking for you!" He heard someone laugh behind him before the shadows started to melt away.

Kagome was standing behind him laughing with two pots in her hands. "Well that lightened my mood considerably." Sesshomaru just growled and walked downstairs to eat, Kagome soon followed.

The table was silent as the two siblings ate lost in their own thoughts. They had no idea how seeing them again would turn out.

Kagome sighed, this was going to be a long day.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Haruhi looked at her hands in worry. The day had gone by slowly for her and she couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. She didn't come to school today and neither had Sesshou. She could only help but wonder what the reason was for them not coming.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to Haruhi and smiled. "Haruhi!!! Can we come over your house?"

Haruhi looked at the two with a blank expression. "No." The twins frowned before they pleaded, "Aw, c'mon Haruhi we promise we'll be good!"

Tamaki rushed at them and hit them over the head. "There's no way I'm letting you devils go over to my innocent daughters house!"

Mori and Honey just stood there watching. All the while Mori was worrying over why Kagome wasn't here, it felt weird without the cold girl here.

After more arguing between the twins and Tamaki they went off to greet their clients.

Kyouya walked up to Haruhi. "Haruhi, you have to go serve some tea for Hikaru and Kaoru's clients." Haruhi nodded and walked towards the twins as they were playing which one is Hikaru game. After she served them tea she over heard one of the girls answers and they were wrong so she decided to try.

Haruhi pointed at one and said, "Your Hikaru." The twins openly gaped at her the only one who could tell them apart so far was Kagome and they had no idea how she did that.

After the host club finished their club activities Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, how could you tell me and Kaoru apart?" Haruhi looked thoughtful for a second but then she smiled. "Well Hikaru is more mischievous and ruder then Kaoru. Kaoru is kinder and he just goes along with the pranks you guys pull."

The twins were shocked that she could tell them apart so well. They glared at each other after that realizing how different they were. "You know I'm getting really sick and tired of people mistaking me for you!" They glared at each other again. "Stop copying me!" They growled and walked away from each other.

The rest of the hosts walked up to Haruhi in shock. Haruhi looked up at them confused. "What's wrong guys?" Honey looked down at Haruhi from Mori's shoulder. "That's the first time we've ever seen Hika-kun and Kao-kun fight with each other. I think this is the first time they've ever fought in their life."

Tamaki nodded in agreement. "I've known them since middle school and even then they never argued."

Haruhi looked worried at this. "If they've never fought before, they probably need help stopping."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kagome and Sesshomaru were in the car driving over to the mansion and they were both anxious as to what was going to happen.

After a while of driving they finally reached the mansion. As they both reached the gate the guards opened the door seeing as it was Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Kagome glared at everything around her, being back here brought up bad memories. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her shoulder after seeing her glare at everyone and everything. They both walked up to the front door and knocked, not exactly feeling comfortable enough to just open the door to their old home.

A maid opened the door and smiled at them till she saw Kagome and flinched at the sight of her scar. Kagome's eyes narrowed realizing it was the made that told her mother that one day about what happened. She had found out from Sesshomaru who had told her mother and ever since then she made sure she was careful about what she did around her.

The maid smiled nervously and led them towards their father's study where they could sense the rest of the family was at.

As they walked in a snarl almost rose from Sesshomaru's throat when he saw Kirai, Kagome's mother, sitting next to their father with a smug look on her face.

When Kagome spotted her mother she made sure all emotions were wiped from her face. The siblings noticed Inuyasha was there with a grumpy look on his face. He was scowling at everyone and his ears twitch at the sound of the newcomers.

Touga smiled towards his two other children but all he got in return was a glare and a blank look. Touga sighed at their reaction. "Why don't the both of you have a seat so we may begin talking?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on the couch across from Touga and Kirai. As soon as they sat down Touga cleared his throat. "I would like to ask the both of you to move back in with us. We all worry for the both of yours safety." Sesshomaru glared at the man in hatred. "We are demons _father_. I assure you we can take care of ourselves. Kagome and I have no desire to return to this family."

Touga frowned at this before Inuyasha spoke up. "See I told you old man! There was no point in dragging me along if they were just gonna say no!" Touga glared at Inuyasha. "Silence pup I know he wouldn't say yes that's why I'm trying to convince them."

Touga turned back to them and looked at Kagome's scar with a slight flinch. He remembered that day all to well and he couldn't believe they had the nerve to blame their mother.

Kagome was looking right at Kirai who in turn was smirking when she looked at Kagome's scar.

Touga sighed and looked at Sesshomaru dead in the eye. "Look you both are my children and it troubles me that you're living off on your own. I've allowed the both of you to live away for long enough now I believe it's time you came home."

Kagome stood and glared at her father. "This hell is not home!" Everyone in the room looked at her in surprise. She never said anything before and especially not in front over her mother.

Kirai looked at Kagome with a malicious grinned before her face morphed so she had fake tears in her eyes. "Kagome sweetie, why would you say that? You know I've missed you so much!"

Red seeped into Kagome's eyes and her fangs lengthened. She raised her hackles like the inu she was and snarled. "Don't you dare speak to me you filthy whore!"

Kirai had fake tears running down her face and before anyone knew what had happened Touga had slapped her so hard she crashed into the wall. After that happened all hell broke loose.

Sesshomaru rushed forward and punched his father in the face while Inuyasha stood and growled at Sesshomaru for hurting his father.

As Sesshomaru continued fighting with Touga, Kagome rose and let out a ferocious growl. "**ENOUGH!**"

Both of them stopped fighting and looked over at Kagome. She walked forward and snarled at her mother before she walked in front of her father. "Fight me, Touga!"

Touga growled at his daughter for her blatant disrespect. First she insults her own mother and then he disrespects him in his own home. Sesshomaru looked at her in understanding. He knew Kagome was strong enough to defeat him so he wasn't worried. He and Kagome had long since surpassed their father in power.

"Very well Kagome I shall fight you but what are the terms?" Kagome looked at him with her insane blood-crazed look. "The terms are if I win Sesshomaru and I will continue living on our own without you disowning us and that after I'm done with you I am allowed to fight with _Okaa-san_ without your interference!"

Touga growled and nodded in agreement, confident that he wouldn't lose to his daughter. Everyone headed down to the dojo waiting for the up coming battle.

Touga stood across from Kagome with his sword drawn as Kagome called the shadows to her and morphed a blade out of them. They both rushed at each other as nothing but blurs. All that could be heard throughout the mansion was the clang of blades clashing.

After a while their movements sped up and slashes began to appear on their bodies. As Touga rushed forward Kagome dissolved the top half of her blade but as soon as her father was in the right position she coaxed her blade to grow as it pierced him through the shoulder.

Touga went into a blood-lust soon after and attacked Kagome in a frenzy of lashes. Finally he managed to shove his blade through her stomach. Kagome growled at him and held onto the blade as he tried to pull it out.

She stepped closer to him and held his wrist. Kagome's grip tightened till she felt the bones break beneath her hand and he released the blade. Wanting to end this quickly she called her shadows and bound him.

She grabbed the broken arm and threw him against the wall and saw that the force of her throw made a crater and Touga laid in there unconscious, with that done she pulled the blade from her stomach.

Kagome turned to her mother and gave her an insane smile. "Your turn _Okaa-san._" Kirai glared at Kagome and decided to show her true colors since Touga was unconscious.

"Don't think you can win against me you filthy child! Remember who had the power to give you that scar and all the ones that litter your body! I won't lose to a mistake like you!"

Kagome growled in rage at her. "We'll see!"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Haruhi was getting annoyed the twins have been fighting all day and they even went as far as to dye their hair different colors. Blue and pink definitely didn't suit the twins.

They were in the music room when Hikaru and Kaoru walked in shouting at each other.

"You idiot stop looking like me!"

"Well sorry if I can't change my face for you!"

"Ugh! I'm getting tired of seeing your ugly face every time I look in the mirror!"

"Wow do you even realize you just called yourself ugly you moron!"

"That's it I'm tired of you! You know what I'm gonna curse you!" Kaoru pulled out one of Nekozawa's dolls and began writing on Hikaru's name on the back.

Haruhi had enough of their arguing. She walked up to the twins and hit them both over the head then snatched the doll from Kaoru. "I'm sick and tired of all you're fighting! If you ever want to go to my house then get over your problems and make up!"

The twins suddenly smirked. "So your saying if we make up we can go to your house?" Suddenly Kaoru walked up to Hikaru. "Oh Hikaru I'm so sorry for ever fighting with you!" Hikaru just held Kaoru and smiled. "Me too Kaoru I'll never fight with you again."

The other hosts eyes widened when Haruhi turned over the doll and saw that it said 'blank'. The twins smirked at Haruhi.

Haruhi started twitching as the other hosts burst out laughing. _'I can't believe I fell for that!'_

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kagome drew her shadow blade as her mother had a sword in one hand and a whip in the other. They ran at each other as Kagome slashed at her Kirai hit Kagome on the stomach with her whip.

As they continued their deadly dance blood poured from Kagome's previous wounds. Kagome discarded her blade wanting to feel her claws run through that damned woman's body. She knew she was letting her blood-lust get to her but at that moment she didn't care. All she wanted was for that woman to feel the pain that she had to endure for years.

Sesshomaru stood off to the side with Inuyasha glaring at every drop of blood that fell from Kagome as if willing it to go back inside her. Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with a weird expression. "Yo asshole!" Sesshomaru growled at the hanyou for calling him that. "What do you want half-breed?" Inuyasha looked over at his sister and frowned. "Why didn't you ever tell me that Kagome's mom was like this? She was always nice around me."

Sesshomaru grunted at the question. "You would not have believed me unless you saw for yourself. That damned father of ours never believed me or Kagome. For some reason that woman hates Kagome deeply." With that said they both continued watching the fight.

Kagome sped towards her mother and in a flash she wrapped her hand around her throat and dug her claws in. While Kirai was suspended in the air she lashed out her whip so it wrapped around Kagome's neck.

Kagome didn't even bat an eye when the whip tightened around her neck. She could feel it bruising but she didn't care all she did was raised her clawed hand and tore through her mother's stomach.

Inuyasha winced at how sadistic Kagome was being while Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome smirked in satisfaction as her mother screamed in pain. Kagome released her poison so it burned her wound. After that she ripped her arm out from her stomach and smirked.

Kagome kneeled down next to her mother. "Now you have a scar to remember me _Master._" She said that with so much malice that Kirai couldn't help but flinch. She soon got over it and hissed at Kagome through her pain. "Don't think it's over Kagome! You'll never escape your cage! I will come after you and destroy all of your happiness!"

Kagome just ignored her and walked towards Sesshomaru. "Let's go aniki." Before they walked out the front door Inuyasha ran towards them. "Hey Fluff-butt, Kagome I got something to tell you guys!"

They both stopped and looked at him expectantly. "I just wanted to let you know that dads transferring me to your school next week so you better expect me!"

Sesshomaru just scoffed while Kagome grunted. "Whatever Inu-baka. No if you don't mind I'd rather get out of this house as soon as possible." Inuyasha growled but let them go anyways.

When they finally got home the minute Kagome stepped inside she passed out from blood-loss. Sesshomaru growled in worry and got to the task of bandaging her and bringing her to her room. After he finished he laid Kagome on her bed and moved her hair out of her face. He smiled at her peaceful expression.

Sesshomaru pulled up a chair beside her bed and sat there watching her. He held her bloody hand in his and started to nod off. He looked at her face before he fell asleep. _'Silly imouto, you did well today. You're close to freedom. That woman was wrong you will break free from your cage and when that happens I can't wait to see a real smile on your face.'_

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I know Kagome got a little violent but that's how it is. Well review please it would make me very happy.


	10. Chapter 10: Visiting Kagome

**Breaking the Shell**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High.

A/N: I'm so happy with all the reviews I'm getting as well as my new story The Mask of the Broken. I'll try to get that updated as soon as possible. Anyways here's chapter 10. Enjoy!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**-Flashback-**

Chapter 10: Visiting Kagome

Haruhi sighed as she sat in class thinking. It was another boring day and Kagome still hasn't shown up to school, this would make it the third day of her absence. She was starting to really worry and so was the rest of the host club, even Kyouya.

He had looked into the school records to see why they had been absent but found no excuse or reason. Haruhi knew Kyouya would never admit it but she saw how he was worried about their emotionless host.

The one who was worried the most out of all of them though was Mori. You could see him dazing off more often and he wasn't really paying attention to anything ever since Kagome stopped showing up to school.

The twins looked over at Haruhi in curiosity, she had been more quiet then usual and they guessed it was from Kagome. Don't get them wrong they were just as worried but they didn't like to show it. Kagome has been on everyone's mind lately even to the point where their clients are asking about him.

Tamaki sighed as he sat in his classroom ignoring the teachers lecture. His thoughts kept straying to Kagome, he wasn't close with her but she was still part of the family in his eyes. He was worried that maybe she got sick or what if she was kidnapped and held for ransom!

Mori looked up when he accidently bumped into a wall again and grunted. Honey looked up at him with worried eyes. "Don't worry Takashi I'm sure Gome-chan is doing fine. She's strong remember?" Mori looked down-cast but nodded anyways. "Ah."

Kyouya glared at his computer screen and began to furiously type away. He had been trying to find Kagome's address for the past half-hour and came up with nothing. He would never say it out loud but he had grown fond of the cold girl. She could easily hold an intelligent conversation and she seemed to be able to read him quickly. She was also the only one he knew that understood his thirst for knowing and it annoyed him to no end when he couldn't find out why Kagome wasn't here.

Haruhi silently walked towards the host club with the twins on either side of her. As soon as they entered they saw that the room wasn't prepared like it usually was and that Tamaki was sitting with Kyouya waiting while Mori was standing with Honey on his shoulders.

Hikaru looked over at Tamaki in confusion. "Hey boss-man why are you guys sitting around waiting? Shouldn't we be opening the host club right now?"

Tamaki turned his serious eyes towards Hikaru. "We…." he paused for dramatic affect. "…are going to visit Kagome!" Then his serious façade broke and he started giggling like a school girl.

Haruhi sweat-dropped at his crazy mood-swings and looked over at Kyouya. "Do you even know where she lives?" Kyouya's glasses glinted in the light and then he smirked at Haruhi. "No…but you do." Haruhi began to nervously laugh. "Eh…I don't know what you're talking about."

Suddenly Haruhi had four sets of puppy-eyes pleading at her. "C'mon Haru-chan! Please? We just wanna see how Gome-chan is doing!" Haruhi looked over at Tamaki, Honey, and the twins pouting faces and sighed in defeat. "Fine but if Kagome decides to kill us I'm blaming it on you guys."

The host club cheered as they began their plan to visit Kagome.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kagome glared at her bandaged stomach in annoyance. The hole in her stomach was healing to slow for her liking and she couldn't for the life of her understand why.

Then her eyes widened when she realized why it wasn't healing that fast. The sword!

She growled in frustration, her damn father had used a sword that dulled her demonic abilities. She couldn't believe that she hadn't realized this sooner. She should've recognized the sword the moment he drew it.

Sesshomaru walked in and saw her growling at her stomach. "So you finally realized why you weren't healing that fast?" Kagome just glared at him and stood up. Sesshomaru sighed and followed her downstairs towards the dojo.

Kagome calmly walked into the dojo and looked as if she wasn't even injured but to the trained eye you could see her fist clench from pain. Kagome walked towards the wall that held the weapons and grabbed a long dagger that she hadn't touched in years.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly when she grabbed the dagger, which was the very dagger that caused the scar on her face. Kagome kept it as a reminder of that day years ago.

Kagome sat in the middle of the dojo cross-legged with the dagger in her hand. She saw from the corner of her eye Sesshomaru approaching. He walked up to her and sat so his back was leaning against hers and frowned.

"Why don't you get rid of that damned thing?" Kagome sighed and her eyes glazed over. "I can't get rid of it because it's a reminder of what happened to me long ago." Sesshomaru growled at her and snapped. "Well that reminder brings you nothing but pain and misery! Why can't you just let go of it and stop torturing yourself?!"

Kagome snarled and stood facing. "I can't let go because I want to remember that day and all the pain it brought me!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened before she continued ranting. "I want that pain to be burned into my soul so I can never forget! I don't want to lose the 'me' from that day! I grew up knowing nothing but pain and I'm not about to let that go now aniki!" Kagome panted and realized her quick movements had caused blood to flow from her wounds and drip onto the dojo's floor.

**(A/N: Sorry I had to steal that whole pain burned into soul thing from Kuroshitsuji it just seemed to fit the part.)**

Sesshomaru sped forward and gripped her arm to steady her. "I'm sorry imouto I guess I just got carried away." Kagome just nodded as sweat trickled down the side of her face.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Haruhi sighed as she sat in Hikaru and Kaoru's limo along with the rest of the host club. The driver turned towards her to ask her to continue giving him directions towards the Taisho home. All the other hosts where anxious to finally be able to see Kagome again.

After a few minutes of driving the limo finally pulled up in front of a decently large house. It wasn't as big as a mansion but it also wasn't small enough to be considered a commoners house. They all exited the car and watched as it sped away.

Haruhi and Tamaki walked up towards the door with the rest of the hosts trailing behind them. As soon as they were about to knock an irritated Sesshomaru opened the door. "What the hell do you guys want?" Tamaki opened his mouth but before he could say anything Haruhi interrupted. "We wanted to see how Kagome was doing."

Kagome cursed from upstairs when she sensed them coming, she quickly walked towards her room and pulled out a large gray haori to cover her wounds and some black hakamas. She walked down the stairs and was immediately tackled by Tamaki, Honey, and the twins.

Kagome clenched her hand in pain when she fell to the floor. Sesshomaru was about to rip them off her in a rage but she glared at him in a warning. She didn't want them getting suspicious and she could handle a little pain.

Honey smiled up at Kagome. "We missed you so much Gome-chan! We were all worried about you!" Kagome nodded at him not saying a word. As soon as she stood up everyone else walked in and to Kagome's surprise Haruhi ran forward and embraced her. "Y-you really scared me Kagome…I thought something happened to you."

Kagome's eyes softened at Haruhi and she wrapped one arm around her shoulder in a protective embrace.

Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly blushed when they realized what she was wearing and their eyes widened when they saw her hair. It was the first time any of them other then Sesshomaru saw Kagome without a braid and Mori and the twins couldn't stop their face from heating up.

Haruhi's eyes widened when she felt something warm on her hand while she was hugging Kagome. She stepped out of her embrace and raised her hand to her face. Haruhi's eyes widened in horror when she saw the blood staining her hand.

Everyone in the room stiffened at the sight of the blood while Tamaki panicked and raced towards Haruhi. "Haruhi! Are you alright? Where are you injured?" Haruhi just shook her head and turned her fearful eyes towards Kagome.

Kagome blankly stared at them as they saw the blood soak through her haori. _'Dammit so much for trying to hide my injury.'_

Mori rushed forward and looked down at her in worry. "Kagome, what happened?" Kagome glared up at him for asking the one question she didn't want to answer. "Che." She just turned her head away and began walking up the stairs with Sesshomaru in tow.

Before Sesshomaru disappeared down the hallway he turned towards his quests and grunted. "You can wait in the dining room and help yourself to some food while I take care of Kagome."

As the hosts went in and sat down Kyouya turned to the unusually silent Honey. "Is something wrong Honey-senpai?" Honey looked up at them with guilt in his eyes. "If Gome-chan was injured that means when we all hugged her it must've hurt but Gome-chan didn't say anything!" Honey had tears in his eyes when he finished talking and when that realization hit them the twins and Tamaki looked down in guilt.

Mori walked up to Honey before he patted him on the head and walked towards the staircase to check on Kagome.

Mori continued walking down the hallway till he spotted an open door and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru. As soon as he walked in Sesshomaru had just finished wrapping her in new bandages. He blushed when he realized that Kagome only had the bandages covering her entire torso.

Sesshomaru growled at him. "Leave!" Mori just stood his ground and his eyes never wavered. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he didn't back down, no one had ever dared defy him. He smirked at the male and decided he deserved some of his respect for foolishly standing up to him for his sister.

Sesshomaru left the room but stopped at the door to glance at Mori. "If you hurt her I **will** kill you."

Mori walked up to Kagome who was sitting the edge of her bed with her back towards him. As soon as he was in front of her he knelt down and traced the scar on her face. Kagome looked up at him with confused eyes. "Why are you here?" Mori didn't answer he just pulled her into his lap and buried his face into her neck.

"I…was worried about you." Kagome just averted her eyes towards her bed as her cheeks began to warm from the affection he was giving her.

Mori gently wrapped his arm around her waist mindful of her injuries and brought her closer to his body. His thumb ran over a scar on Kagome's shoulders which caused him to bring her closer.

Kagome was so different from anyone he's ever met. She was cold and cruel there was no doubt about that but he was no fool. He saw the fierce protectiveness she had in her eyes when she was with Haruhi or her brother. He saw how she kept a strong front in everyone's presence even at her weakest moments.

He wanted to protect the woman in his arms and the fact that she was injured and he could do nothing about him angered him. Mori saw how she hid her pain from the world everyday and was amazed at her strength. He knew she was disgusted from her scars but that made her look all the more beautiful in his eyes. He would not deny his attraction to Kagome or the fact that he wanted her to be his.

Mori may not look like it but he was very stubborn and he would succeed in getting what he wanted and that was Kagome.

Kagome looked up at Mori when he buried his head deeper into her neck. "Neh, Mori-kun why do you give me so much affection?" Mori looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I do it because I like having you near me." Kagome tilted her head at his reply but said nothing else.

She wouldn't deny that she was growing an attraction for the stoic human but she didn't know how to approach such foreign feeling.

Mori smiled at her reaction, he knew Kagome wasn't familiar with love and to be honest neither was he but that didn't deter him to what he wanted.

Kagome stood and grabbed Mori's hand to pull him along. "Lets go I'm sure everyone else is worrying." As they headed downstairs they saw them sitting at a table drinking tea and eating a few snack.

They all looked up when Mori and Kagome entered the room. Honey smiled when he noticed Mori's happy expression. Kyouya looked at Kagome and smirked. "You know your absences have really taken a toll on our profit we'll need you back as soon as possible."

Kagome smirked knowing this was Kyouya's way of saying he was worried and glad that she was okay. The twins appeared on both sides of her and gently hugged her not wanting to aggravate her wounds. "We really missed you Kagome you have no idea how boring it's been without our toy!" Kagome scowled at them when they began to nuzzle her hair but her cheeks became tinted with an unnoticeable blush.

Honey had a huge smile on his face. "Gome-chan we all missed you! You should've seen Takashi he was always bumping into things and spacing out while you were gone." Kagome looked up at Mori with a smirk and his face remained stoic but he had a blush staining his face.

Haruhi smiled up at Kagome and hugged her softly. "I'm glad you're going to be okay." Tamaki jumped up and hugged a blushing Haruhi. "Aww my precious daughter is so cute worrying over Kagome!"

Kagome leaned against the doorway with a soft expression. "Thank you…for caring." Sesshomaru smiled at his sister's face and all of the hosts turned to her smiling before they began talking about random things.

A/N: Well please read and review. I'll try to fit in some more romance between Kagome and the twins since I'm making her affection with Mori develop more then the latter. I hope you enjoyed chapter 10!


	11. Chapter 11: The Naughty Type!

**Breaking the Shell**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School.

A/N: Okay I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry you had to wait so long for my new chapter. I want to thank all my reviewers and VirusYoukaiChild for helping me with some ideas. The blackmail idea from one of the previous chapters belongs to her and I'm truly grateful for the help. I hope my future updates will answer any questions you had for me involving the story. I'm honored that all of you have taken an interest in my story and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**-Flashback-**

Chapter 11: The Naughty type and Kagome's kindness

Kagome grunted in frustration when another girl walked up to her blushing. "Kagome-kun I'm so glad you're alright! Everyone has been worried sick about you." Kagome just nodded and sighed.

That was happening all day ever since she came back to school, people just wouldn't leave her alone. Kagome sat down at her desk and frowned when she realized she was early and no one was in there yet. She sighed and slouched down on to her desk. Since no one was around she might as well relax a bit.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her and she felt someone rub their face against her cheek. Kagome growled when she realized it was Kaoru. "What do you think you're doing Kaoru?" Kaoru stiffened slightly when she said his name. "You know Kagome I can never figure out how you know it's me."

Kagome just smirked at his confusion. She couldn't exactly tell him that his scent was completely different from Hikaru's. Kaoru smelled like sandalwood and tangerines while Hikaru smelled like honey and nutmeg.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out Kaoru." Kaoru just pouted and sat down next to her. He looked over at Kagome and almost burst out laughing at what he saw. Kagome was slouched over her desk and her facial expression looked like Honey after he ate a bunch of cake. He had never seen this side of her and it made him feel warm knowing that she was comfortable enough around him to do that.

Kagome opened one eye to look at Kaoru when she felt his stare on her. "Is there something on my face Kaoru?" Kaoru blushed when he saw that he had been caught but then a warm smile spread over his face.

"I've never seen you so relaxed before Kagome." Kagome looked slightly surprised but then she just shrugged. Soon students started piling in and then Hikaru walked up to Kaoru and looked confused at the soft smile on his face.

"Hey Kaoru what's with the smile?" Kaoru looked over at Hikaru and shook his head and chuckled. "It's nothing Hikaru."

****Host*Club*****

Kagome was walking towards the host club and sighed. She was so bored right now and it was making her sleepy. She began glaring at the ground hoping to get a reaction out of it but then realized how silly she was being.

Kagome felt like she wasn't herself for some reason. She just felt so odd today, maybe it was blood-loss that got her acting so silly. She finally reached the doors to the host club and paused in front of the door.

"_**You'll never escape your cage! I will come after you and destroy all your happiness!"**_

'_That's right…my Okaa-san wants to break me. If she finds out about Haruhi and everyone else I might end up losing them…maybe I should start distancing myself. What I did in front of Kaoru was enough to show that I've become too attached to them.'_

With that resolve Kagome's eyes hardened. She wouldn't risk losing them. She would detach herself until she was completely free from her mother.

Kagome silently walked in and went to her table not sparing a glance to anyone. All the hosts including Sesshomaru and Haruhi looked at her in confusion.

They brushed it off as nothing and proceeded to welcome the guests. Kagome leaned back on the red couch and crossed a leg over the other. A few girls walked up to her and smiled. "Kagome-kun I'm glad to see your back again! We missed you every time we came to the host club."

Kagome nodded towards them. "I appreciate the concern ladies." They sat down across from Kagome and began talking all the while Kagome just stared ahead blankly. One of the girls looked over at Kagome. "Um, Kagome-kun what are your parents like?"

Sesshomaru glanced over when she asked that question. Kagome looked up with an unwavering expression. "My parents are just like any others. Just a typical mother and father, nothing special." She knew it was a lie but she wasn't about to spill her life story to these girls.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but frown at what she said and before he could think about it more the doors were thrown open.

A kid who looked to be in elementary school walked in with a grim expression on his face. He walked up to Tamaki and his eyes widened when he saw Tamaki wooing a girl.

Before Tamaki could even finish his sentence a boy shouted at him. "Hey you! Blondie!" Tamaki looked up when he saw a kid in front of him. "Yes what do you need child?" The kid growled at being called a child but answered anyways. "I want you to teach me how to please ladies because it looks like you can do a good job feeding all these ugly girls lies!"

The girls around him gasped at being called ugly while Tamaki panicked and coughed. "Please excuse him. He's nothing but a child so he doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm sorry to say but we're going to have to close early to take care of some business."

All the girls awed in disappointment but left the room. Tamaki turned to the kid and smiled. "So what's your name kid? I'm sure you must be speechless by being in my presence but I need to know the name of my future apprentice!"

The young elementary school boy frowned and looked up at Tamaki. "My name is Shiro Takaoji! Please let me be your apprentice and teach me how to make a woman happy!"

Sparkles appeared behind Tamaki and he began giggling. "Of course I will teach you everything I know! I'm honored that youth has begun taking an interest in romancing a lady and becoming a host! You are the shining star of the future and I will make sure you shine brightly, with my vast knowledge on woman you can't lose!"

Shiro looked disgusted but stood his ground waiting for Tamaki to finish with his insane speech. Sesshomaru walked up behind Shiro but completely ignored his presence and stared at Tamaki. "Quit your blabbering you idiotic frog."

Tamaki had tears running down his face and curled up in a corner. "You're just as mean as Kagome!"

Shiro sighed in annoyance. "Look I just came here to learn now hurry up and teach me!" Tamaki stood but then the room started shaking and laughter could be heard throughout the room. A machine started rising from the ground and on top of it sat Renge in all her glory.

Haruhi looked up at her completely confused. "Renge I thought you went back to France?" Renge looked down at Haruhi and blushed. Well you see I tried to start a host club back at my school but it was boring so I decided to stick around and really be your manager. Now back to business." Renge pointed at Shiro who gulped.

"You are an elementary school kid so the best type of host you can be is…" Everyone leaned in with anticipation. "…THE NAUGHTY TYPE!" Kyouya looked thoughtful for a second then smiled. "That's actually quite a good idea."

Renge smirked in triumph and then Tamaki decided to burst in. "Very well we shall begin your training now!"

Renge and Tamaki began fussing over him and when they were done he had smudges on his face and a band-aid on his cheek. Renge smiled in satisfaction. "Well you look perfect! Ladies love the thought of a naughty kid just like how some of them love the loli-shota type like Honey!"

Tamaki nodded in agreement. Kagome sighed in annoyance and laid down on a couch unnoticed by anyone. After hours of training the new host Kagome awoke to the sound of Shiro yelling. She opened her eyes and looked over at Shiro just in time to see him yelling at Tamaki.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! How am I supposed to impress her with your stupid ideas?!? You're nothing but a fake king!" With that said Shiro stormed out of the room.

Kagome decided to go back to sleep already understanding what was going on. She wasn't known as a prodigy for nothing after all.

Haruhi looked over at the silent Tamaki in concern. "You alright senpai?" Tamaki looked at her and she was surprised to see a smile on his face. "Yes I'm fine. I think tomorrow we should pay a little visit to Shiro-kun at his school."

Kyouya smirked and dismissed everyone from the host club. Sesshomaru walked over to the sleeping Kagome and placed her on his back knowing that she hated it when people carried her bridal style.

****At*Kagome's*House****

Kagome sighed while she sat in the middle of the dojo with the dagger clutched in her hand. Her fist tightened on it till blood started dripping from her hand. _'So that Shiro kid is in love huh? What a waste of time.'_ As soon as she finished thinking that an image of Mori popped in her head. Her grip on the dagger tightened even more and she growled.

"I can't fall…not when things are like this…"

She sighed and laid down on the dojo floor. This room had always been a comfort to her when she was lost and confused. She remembered all the spars she had with Sesshomaru and all the blood she shed in here.

Memories of the host club began racing through her head and she clenched her eyes shut and sighed. "Am I making the right choice?" before she realized it she fell asleep on the cold ground.

Unbeknownst to her Sesshomaru was watching her the entire time. He walked up to her sleeping form and placed a blanket over her body. "Imouto…" He frowned when he saw the death-grip she had on the dagger.

Sesshomaru knelt down and ran his clawed hand through her hair. His shoulders sagged when he saw how tense her muscles were even in her sleep. "Kagome, you're too strong for your own good." Sesshomaru quietly left the dojo and went to his room to sleep.

****Shiro's*Elementary*School****

Haruhi sighed as her and Honey snuck into Shiro's classroom. After they made sure the coast was clear Tamaki and the rest of the hosts burst in. Haruhi glared at Tamaki. "Why the hell do I have to wear the girl's middle school uniform?" Tamaki began blushing at Haruhi. "It's just that you look so cute! Besides it's a good disguise."

They all rushed out of the classroom when the bell rang. As the students entered the classroom the host club noticed Shiro sitting by a window looking at a music sheet. Then a girl walked up to him and they both started playing the piano.

Tamaki sighed, "It seems Shiro wasn't trying to impress girls but a certain girl." The other hosts nodded in agreement. Kagome was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed as she listened to the two children play the piano. Memories of the piano began surfacing in her head.

**-Flashback-**

_A five year old Kagome sat down in front of the piano with a hollow expression on her face. She loved playing the piano but her Okaa-san hated anything she enjoyed. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a four year old Inuyasha._

"_Ne, nee-chan can you play the piano for me?" Kagome looked over at her other half-sibling with her crimson-golden eyes. She rarely saw Inuyasha because he was always at his mother Izayoi's house._

_She found out about him when her father came home one day and said she had another brother. Apparently he had been cheating on her mother and managed to get a human pregnant. Sesshomaru didn't like Inuyasha because he was part human but she thought he was okay. She always wanted a little brother after all._

"_Inu-baka I can't play the piano for you." Inuyasha began pouting he had heard her play once and he loved it. He had been wanting to hear her play again for a while now. "Please Gome-chan? I promise I won't tell anyone!" Kagome sighed in defeat and flexed her fingers in preparation. _

_As her fingers ran over the keys beautiful music began to spill from the piano. The sound was so haunting and sad that Inuyasha began crying. Kagome continued playing as the notes became more sorrowful as she poured her raw emotions into the song. _

_Her eyes began to brighten as the notes became happier and a small smile appeared on her face. The song she was playing projected her dreams. Her life felt so empty but she hoped everyday that in the end she would be happy. The song began sounding hopeful and determined as Kagome kept playing and without her knowing silent tears trekked down her face._

_Inuyasha smiled when he heard the song become happier as his tears began to dry. Kagome finished playing and ended the song with a few high pitched notes._

_Kagome looked over at the smiling Inuyasha and placed a blank look on her face again. "Nee-chan that was amazing! Ano, can that be my song from now on?" kagome looked surprised for a second but nodded. "Okay Inu-baka I'll only play that song for you." She tweaked his dog ears and looked up when the door opened._

_Kagome's heart clenched when she saw her mother standing in the doorway. She smiled warmly at Inuyasha and then at Kagome but you could see the cold glint in her eyes. "Inuyasha your mother is looking for you. She's waiting for you at the front gate."_

_Inuyasha nodded at her and turned to Kagome. "See you later nee-chan." Kagome just nodded and watched him walk away. She suddenly felt a stinging in her cheek and looked up to see her mother raise her fist._

**-End Flashback-**

Kagome was interrupted from her memories at the sound of the door opening and elementary school kids began walking out of the school. Shiro spotted them and got angry. He walked up to Tamaki and began glaring. "What are you doing here?!?" Tamaki smiled at him and sighed. "You're in love with that girl aren't you? The one who played the piano with you."

Shiro blushed and began yelling, "That's none of your business! Besides…it doesn't even matter! She's moving away and I'll never see her again! I thought that maybe…if you taught me how to make a girl happy I could tell her but I can't!"

Tamaki looked over at him and smiled. "We can still help-." Shiro glared at him and frowned. "No I don't want your help just go away!" Tamaki sighed in defeat and the hosts left but Kagome stayed behind.

Kagome turned her emotionless eyes on Shiro and laid her hand on top of his head. "Meet me at the host club tomorrow and I'll show you something that will help you win her over." Shiro looked confused but nodded at the empty demoness.

****Host*Club *****

Shiro stood in front of the host club and gulped nervously. He opened the doors and walked in to see the host club completely empty except for a black grand piano in the middle of the room. He walked up to the piano and looked around confused.

Kagome appeared behind Shiro and patted his head. "Now, I heard you were going to play a duet with that girl so I'm going to teach you." Shiro's eyes widened and he looked up at Kagome. "How is this going to win her over?" Kagome looked down at him and smirked. "Just trust me kid."

Kagome sat in front of the piano and began playing. The depressing but powerful music began to fill the room and Shiro brought a hand to his face when he felt tears leak from his eyes. Kagome's music always had that affect on people. Kagome scooted over and patted the seat next to her. Shiro nodded and began walking towards her.

Tamaki looked at them through the crack in the door. Kagome had filled him in on the plan and he smiled. He didn't know Kagome could be this kind and she played the piano better then he did.

* * *

Mori had been watching Kagome for the past week as she helped teach Shiro how to be an expert on the piano and a soft smile graced his face. He was glad he could see this side of her, it was refreshing.

It was finally the day of the concert and they all got prepared for Shiro's crush to come to the host club. As soon as the door opened and the girl walked in she was greeted with the host club dressed in white tuxedos.

"Welcome!"

Shiro smiled over at her and led her to the piano. "Would you like to play with me?" She smiled and nodded at him. As the two kids began playing Kagome pulled out her violin and began playing along with them. The breath-taking music made the entire hosts smile.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and saw her eyes brighten as she continued playing. _'She truly loves the piano.'_

Honey and Mori smiled at Kagome and she silently nodded towards them. Tamaki had tears in his eyes as he clutched a blushing Haruhi to his body and the twins had grins on their faces and gave thumbs up to Kagome. Sesshomaru and Kyouya were of to the side with smirks on their faces.

****Next*Day*****

Kagome looked over to see Shiro flirting with the other girls in the host club. "Don't tell my girlfriend I'm here or she might get jealous." Kagome just smirked and continued walking.

When Shiro spotted Kagome he stood up and walked towards her. "Hey, uhh, Kagome thanks for everything." Kagome looked down at the kid and patted his head affectionately. As he walked away Kagome sighed.

"It's been a while since you last played the piano, imouto. I'm surprised you would do something like this for a kid."

"I know."

"I'm proud of you Kagome." She looked over at Sesshomaru and nodded. "I know aniki."

A/N: Well I'm kind of disappointed in myself when I made this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon so please read and review. I would love your input on this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Inuyasha & Jungle pool?

**Breaking the Shell**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School.

**VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: **Hello my lovely readers! I was wondering if any of you or another fanfic author you know could do a challenge for me! I've recently been reading Inuyasha and Fushigi Yuugi crossovers and I fell in love I'm even considering writing one of my own soon. If anyone is willing to do this please notify me I would love a pairing between Kagome and multiple characters from Fushigi Yuugi especially one with Tasuki! I haven't seen many of those at all. I would be excited to read where that story would lead, thank you!

A/N: well I was really excited to write this chapter since I'm finally going to introduce Inuyasha into the mix. I might not be updating for a while because the Internet on my laptop isn't working but I'll try to find a way. Anyways please enjoy my latest chapter of Breaking the Shell!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**-Flashback-**

Chapter 12: Inuyasha arrives & Jungle pool?

Sesshomaru rose out of bed just in time to hear banging on the door. He growled when he saw that it was barely five in the morning. Sesshomaru flexed his claws when he walked downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the staircase he saw that Kagome was already dressed for school.

"How is it that you can get up so early Kagome?" Kagome looked at him and then shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. By the way Inuyasha's at the door." Sesshomaru grunted in distaste.

He didn't particularly like the half-breed for a few reasons. The fact that he was human angered him. He didn't like humans and so far the only exception he made was for Haruhi and that was it, the rest of the hosts be damned. Especially the ones who seemed to have taken a liking to his imouto.

The other reason he hated Inuyasha was that he was so brash and rude. He couldn't even properly wield a sword. The final reason that he hated him the most for was that Kagome had taken such a liking to him when she found out she had another brother. He would admit that he was selfish and he definitely didn't like sharing the one thing he cared about most.

He hated the fact that even though Kagome was mean to Inuyasha and would insult him non-stop he could still see the protectiveness in her eyes and that was the biggest reason as to why he loathed his other half-sibling.

Kagome sighed when she saw the dazed expression on Sesshomaru's face and decided to answer the door herself. When she answered an upset Inuyasha was standing there glaring. "To what do we owe this visit Inu-baka?" Inuyasha growled at the nickname and walked in. "Would you quit calling me that Kagome? I'm here because I'm starting school with you today stupid!"

The sound of Inuyasha's voice broke Sesshomaru out of his daydream as he began walking up to Inuyasha, he growled. "Watch your tongue half-breed, before I cut it out for you." Kagome shook her head as they began arguing and went upstairs to get her bag.

After Kagome left Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and snarled. "What's your problem you fucking bastard? You act like you have a stick shoved up your ass ever since I became part of the family!" Sesshomaru turned and walked upstairs but before he disappeared he turned his head towards Inuyasha. "It's quite simple mutt, I don't like you and I'm not about to let you take her away from me." Sesshomaru disappeared and left a confused Inuyasha behind. After Sesshomaru finished getting ready the three siblings began walking towards the school.

Kagome turned her cool gaze towards Inuyasha and smirked when she saw his attire. His tie was loosened and the buttons on the top of his shirt were undone. He had his blazer wide open and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Inuyasha's shirt wasn't tucked in and he had his hair loose with a black bandana covering his dog-ears. In general he looked like your typical bad boy.

Inuyasha looked at his older sister when he saw her smirking and grunted. "What the hell are you looking at?" Kagome's smirk widened at his response. "Oh nothing outoto it's just that the girls at our school absolutely _adore_ me and Sesshou and I can't help but wonder how they'll react towards you."

Inuyasha's face blanched at her words. He wasn't conceited but he knew he wasn't ugly, quite opposite in fact. Inu demons were prideful in their looks because they knew they were a beautiful race and if what Kagome said was true he would have another fan-club to put up with just like at his old school.

A malicious grin spread over Sesshomaru's face because he knew Inuyasha wasn't exactly good at associating with people, especially girls. Inuyasha began cussing up a storm when he thought about it more.

"By the way Inu-baka you're going to have to start calling me aniki since everyone at school thinks I'm a boy." Inuyasha simply snorted and folded his arms behind his head.

When they finally reached the school Inuyasha tensed when he felt all the girls' ogling him. Some of the girls even fainted seeing all three of them together. "How the hell can you guys stand all these people staring?" Kagome shrugged and kept walking towards the office to get Inuyasha's schedule. Kagome scanned over the classes and saw that he had most classes with her but the rest he was on his own.

Sesshomaru left saying he didn't want hanyou germs stuck on his person. Inuyasha walked with Kagome to their fist class seeing as they had it together. Kagome walked in and sat at her seat while Inuyasha waited to be introduced.

As soon as Kagome reached her desk Haruhi walked up and hugged her. Kagome looked down at Haruhi with soft eyes. "Good Morning Haruhi." Haruhi smiled at her and gave her own good morning. The teacher walked in and coughed after the bell finished ringing. "Class, I would like to introduce a new student. Please welcome Inuyasha!" Inuyasha walked in and glared at everyone.

"Would you like to say a few things to the class?" Inuyasha glared at the teacher and growled. "Hell no! I'm not gonna waste my time on these idiots." The teacher and the students, minus Kagome, looked shocked when he said that.

"Inuyasha refrain from using that language in my classroom! Now take a seat by Kagome Taisho!" Inuyasha 'feh'd' and sat down by his sister. Kagome turned her cold eyes towards Inuyasha. "You made quite the impression Inu-baka." Haruhi and the twins looked over at Kagome in surprise when she spoke so familiarly with the new student.

"Shut up Kagome! I don't give a damn what these people think!" Kaoru and Hikaru's eyes narrowed in jealousy but Inuyasha just seemed oblivious to them.

*******Ouran*High*******

The day had been frustrating but amusing at the same time for Kagome. Inuyasha had been so much trouble for all the teachers but it was finally lunchtime and Kagome decided she would bring Inuyasha with her to the host club. Thankfully they had no school the week after today.

Kagome sat at the base of a tree while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat across from her. Inuyasha had been unusually quiet though and even Sesshomaru noticed his odd behavior. "Nee-chan?"

Kagome's eyes widened when Inuyasha spoke. He hadn't called her that since they were children. Kagome swerved her beautiful orbs towards the hanyou as a sign to continue and Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha in curiosity.

"Why…why didn't you tell me that Kirai treated you like that? Why did you hide all those scars from me? Why didn't you let me protect you!"

Inuyasha was clenching his fist and when he looked up, Kagome's eyes glazed over in regret. Inuyasha's eyes were burning with guilt and he had tears in his eyes that refused to fall.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he spotted the tears in his outoto's eyes. Even though he didn't like Inuyasha he felt slightly uncomfortable seeing his usually hardheaded and rough brother cry. Kagome knelt in front of Inuyasha and tweaked his ears through the bandana.

"Inu-baka, we've all had it rough. It seems no child of Touga was meant to be happy. Aniki and I never told you because we didn't want to make things worse for you." Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. "Well I didn't want to make things worse. You already had to deal with being a hanyou and Izayoi's death, I couldn't put such a burden on you."

Kagome smirked at her two brothers. "Besides, how could you possibly protect me? I'm stronger then both you and aniki." Kagome gave them a cocky grin and for once Inuyasha actually smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a sneer but a sincere smile.

Sesshomaru's eyes twinkled with mischief and he looked over at Inuyasha who immediately took the hint. "Is that so imouto? Well then I suppose we'll have to prove how strong we are."

The two brothers stood and Inuyasha cracked his knuckles menacingly. Before Kagome could blink they both tackled her to the ground and she landed with a grunt.

The three siblings began wrestling each other and for the time being they were in their own world away from all their problems and fears.

********Ouran********

The Taisho siblings began walking towards the host club and on their way they were receiving many stares from the students. They were all covered in dirt and grass stains and their clothes were torn all over. They were demons after all and their wrestling match became a bit more violent as it progressed. If you looked close enough you could see some bloodstains here and there on all of them.

Kagome opened the door to the music room and saw that all of the hosts were gone except for the twins and before they could say anything Hikaru and Kaoru raced off with Kagome in their grasp.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were hot on their heels. The group finally stopped and they were all shoved into a black limo. Kagome glared at the twins in agitation and all she got was two identical smirks in response.

Sesshomaru grunted in annoyance and Inuyasha clenched his fist in preparation to punch the twins in the face. Sesshomaru adjusted himself in the limo and looked over at the twins. "Why exactly are we here? I suggest you answer truthfully before I make you."

The twins laughed nervously before they noticed Inuyasha there. "What are you doing here? You're not in the host club so you have no reason to be in this limo!"

Inuyasha began growling, "You took my aniki so why don't you shut the hell up!" Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened when he said that. "You're Kagome's younger brother?" Inuyasha just grunted and turned his head away.

Kagome slid her cold eyes over at the twins. "Now that this matter is settled explain to me why we're here again." The twins looked at each other then over to Kagome. "We're taking you to a water park that Kyouya's family own!"

Kagome's eyes started twitching from irritation. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

When they arrived at the water park Kagome noticed that everyone was already inside waiting. As they all steeped out of the limo everyone turned towards Inuyasha in surprise. Inuyasha glared at all of them and snorted.

Honey walked up to Kagome and smiled. "Who is this Kagome?" Kagome's expressionless face turned towards the smaller boy and smirked. "This would be my dear outoto, Inu-baka." Inuyasha growled and was about to jump Kagome till she knocked him upside the head without even looking at him.

Kagome and Sesshomaru made their way towards some chairs while everyone else went to change. Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome in curiosity wondering if she was going to swim.

As if reading his mind her head lowered and her bangs hid her face. "Aniki you know as well as I do that I can't. Not in front of them. I never want anyone to see again." Inuyasha's eyes saddened when he overheard his sister. He had barely gotten a glimpse of all the scars when she was fighting Kirai and he couldn't help but feel disgust. He thought she was kind but it turned out she was a down right bitch.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha for a brief second but then returned his gaze to his most prized possession, Kagome. She turned her cold crimson-gold eyes towards Sesshomaru and let some warmth seep into her gaze showing that she was fine.

Inuyasha glared as he looked at the sun shining in the water park. He sniffed around smelling all sorts of animals and wild vegetation. Inuyasha let out a snort and jumped into one of the trees while keeping a close eye on his older sister.

The Host club members stepped out adorned in their swim trunks. Kagome immediately noticed that Haruhi wasn't there so she walked up to the twins in a calm pace. "Hikaru where is Haruhi?"

Hikaru looked up from talking with his brother and blushed when he realized it was Kagome. "Ah…S-she's in the changing-," before he could finish what he was saying Haruhi stepped out clad in a cute pink swimsuit. Kagome smirked and walked towards her while Haruhi looked away in embarrassment. Kagome grasped her chin and made her look at her. "You look _splendid_ Haruhi." Haruhi couldn't help but blush at the way Kagome said it.

Before Haruhi realized it she was being dragged away by the twins towards Tamaki. "Yo, boss man! Doesn't Haruhi look cute?" Tamaki turned towards Haruhi and he felt his face turn red like a tomato. He turned his head away and let out a cough. He quickly leapt forward with a yellow jacket and began yelling. "A young lady shouldn't be exposing herself in such ways! I can't let those dirty boys look at my daughter!" He quickly covered Haruhi in the yellow jacket and she sighed in annoyance.

Inuyasha watched all this happen in irritation. He quickly picked up a coconut and threw it smack dab in the middle of Tamaki's face. "Shut up will ya! Jeez your worse then the bastard Sesshomaru!"

Tamaki only started brooding in a corner while complaining to Kyouya about how all of Kagome's sibling were so mean to him.

Kagome smirked coldly and laid down on one of the chairs while Sesshomaru went to talk with Haruhi. Kagome glanced at the wave pool when she heard laughter and saw Honey riding on Mori's back" a soft look entered her eyes when she saw just how close the cousins were.

She closed her eyes remembering a day when she was at the beach with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

**-Flashback-**

**A six-year-old Kagome was walking around the beach with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on either side of her. **

**Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and gave her a goofy grin. "Ne...nee-chan? Can we go in the water please?"** **Kagome looked down at her outoto and let an empty smile cross her face. "Of course outoto anything for you." Sesshomaru sent a jealous glare towards Inuyasha and tugged his imouto forward with him towards the water while Inuyasha ran to catch up.**

**As they got in the water smiles managed to cross the broken children as the beautiful waves crashed around them. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "Nee-chan can I get a piggy back ride?" Kagome simply nodded towards him and felt the added weight on her back. **

**They trudged deeper into the water and she smelt some fear coming off Inuyasha. "Do not worry outoto I will protect you now I want to show you something so hold your breath alright?" Inuyasha nodded and prepared himself. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and smiled when he sent her a soft look. As soon as a large wave was seen a little ahead all three of them trekked deeper and as the wave was about to hit them Kagome glanced at Inuyasha.**

"**Alright hold your breath outoto." He did as he was told and they dived down just as the wave came. Kagome tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder as a signal to open his eyes. They stung a bit from the salt water but he quickly overcame it when the sight greeted him.**

**Above their head the huge wave passed over them not tossing them about like rags in the least. He looked above into the wave and memorized every shape and swirl the wave created above their head. The blue water mystified him as it surrounded him and his siblings. It was as if they were in their own world safe from everything, even a humongous wave. **

**Kagome glanced at her two brothers and let a small and sorrowful smile grace her young face. She ignored her sad thoughts and looked up at the beautiful wave that managed to entrance all three of them.**

**As the wave passed they all surfaced for air and walked into the shallower part of the ocean. Kagome looked at Inuyasha when he tugged at her arm. "Nee-chan that wave…it was really pretty." Kagome nodded and sighed when she felt Sesshomaru pat the top of her head in joy.**

**He wouldn't admit it out loud but that was a beautiful sight. His heart panged in happiness when he glanced at his younger siblings.**

**Kagome heard their butler calling and she looked down in disappointment. Inuyasha raced ahead and smiled at Kagome. "We should all come here tomorrow nee-chan!" Kagome gave him a grunt and his smile widened accepting his beloved nee-chan's answer.**

**Kagome locked arms with her aniki and walked forward with him, knowing she would always remember what happened today…**

**After all, it was the last day the three of them were ever together again.**

**-End Flashback- **

Kagome slowly opened her eyes when she felt Mori's presence in front of her. Mori nodded at her with a pink stain splashed across his face when he saw how relaxed Kagome looked.

Mori took the time to observe her. She was in a loose white V-neck shirt and she was wearing jeans and was barefoot. He couldn't help but blush more at the sight of her in casual clothes. "Ah." Kagome looked up as he began to speak. "What is it Mori-kun?" His hand subconsciously clenched when he looked into Kagome's dull eyes. "Are you going to swim?" _'with me?'_ but he let the rest of that thought stay in his mind. Kagome's eyes widened slightly but she gracefully stood up. "Sorry Mori but I don't really want to swim." His eyes dropped in slight disappointment before it was quickly replaced with shock when Kagome placed her hand against his cheek and looked at him with her emotionless face. "I'll go get you another drink." As the cold demoness walked away Mori placed a hand on his racing heart.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Haruhi, and Mori stared at Honey in amusement as he was running against the wave. Tamaki and the twins were busy having a water gun fight while Kagome walked towards Honey to bring him to Mori as he requested.

Inuyasha was fast asleep on the tree enjoying the feeling of the sun while Kyouya was typing away furiously at his laptop.

Before anyone knew what happened Tamaki had managed to smack right into a totem pole. Kagome's empty eyes turned towards the glowing pole with a sense of dread. Soon alligators came from nowhere and the hosts ran in fear while Sesshomaru and the now awake Inuyasha stared in interest.

Everyone was so distracted from their fear/curiosity of the alligators that no one noticed the giant wave coming towards Honey, no one but Kagome that is.

Mori's eyes widened when he saw the huge wave about to sweep away his cousin. He was about to race after him but managed to slip on a banana peel and terror coursed through him when he realized he wouldn't make it in time.

Kagome acted quickly though and jumped in and shielded Honey's body while they were both swept away from the current and disappeared before everyone's eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at the waves that immediately reminded her of that day. Her heart clenched in sorrow but she ignored it and held on to Honey tighter. _'What's wrong with me today? To many emotions.'_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes widened when they witnessed their sister vanish. Anger coursed through Sesshomaru before he walked towards Kyouya with restrained rage. He grabbed Kyouya by the collar and lifted him in the air so his feet dangled above the ground. "Where. Is. My. Imouto!"

A flash of fear entered his eyes before he calmly answered. "I'm not sure but seeing as to how this place was built she should end up in a pool somewhere in this park." Sesshomaru growled and threw him to the ground. "For your sake you better hope my imouto is unharmed."

Mori looked down at his hands from his place on the floor. Fear and guilt swept through him at the thought of being unable to defend Mitzukuni and it multiplied a hundred fold when he saw Kagome jump in after him. His precious Kagome. The one he wanted to be his could be out there hurt and it was all his fault.

Inuyasha cast an angry and worried glanced towards the water where his sister once was. He thought about racing off to look for her after all his hanyou speed would help him find her in no time but then he realized he couldn't expose the fact that they were demons. He assumed Sesshomaru thought of the same thing seeing as to he hadn't turned into his beast form and raced through the park. _'Che. Stupid Kagome you have to go and worry me now.'_

Tamaki looked at Kyouya as he pulled out a map and jumped forward suddenly. "Come along my servants! Time to execute the: RESCUE KAGOME AND HONEY PLAN!"

Everyone sighed at his attitude but looked ahead with determination. They were going to find them no matter what.

*********Ouran********

Kagome rose from the water with a smiling Honey in her arms. "Thank you Kagome for saving me!" Kagome nodded at Honey as they began walking through the forest trying to find the others. Honey quickly jumped on her back and laughed. "We'll find them soon don't worry Gome-chan!" Kagome snorted and smirked, she could easily find them if she used their scents.

Kagome began to discreetly sniff the air when suddenly rain pelted them and Kagome's face turned blank. _'Shit. So much for that plan now their scents are washed away.'_

Those exact words crossed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's mind when Kagome's scent disappeared because of the rain. Inuyasha cursed but looked at the determined Tamaki when he said they would wait under the resting place till the rain died down.

Inuyasha growled in rage. "There's no way in hell I'm just gonna wait here! This is a waste of time!" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha signaling him to shut up. "Silence! We will wait. Kagome and the boy should be fine."

Mori glanced at the falling rain and his heart clenched in agony. _'Kagome, Mitzukuni please be safe.' _Haruhi looked over at Mori in worry and walked up to him. "Mori don't worry Kagome is extremely tough and so is Honey I'm sure they'll be fine."

Mori nodded in agreement and placed his hand on her head as a sign of gratitude. Kyouya quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a certain number. After a few words he hung up and looked at the awaiting host club.

"My father's police squad are in the process of searching for them now so they will most likely be found soon."

They all nodded in understanding and sat waiting anxiously.

$$$$$$$$Host Club$$$$$$$$$

Kagome glanced at Honey's sleeping form as she kept walking through the jungle area. Her head perked up when she heard movement and footsteps. A second later she was surround by heavily armored police with guns and tazers.

Honey woke up when he heard all the commotion and as soon as the happened she heard one of the policemen speak. "Target acquired. I repeat target acquired. Seems to be help hostage by raven/silver-haired person." Kagome's eyes hardened when she realized they were talking about her.

It seemed that when Kyouya was giving the police a description he completely forgot to mention Kagome.

One of the police officers were about to grab Honey before she swiftly broke his arm and kicked him away. Then all hell broke loose.

All the officers attacked her at once and Kagome looked up when Honey called her name and because of that distraction one of the policemen tazed her in the back. Kagome growled and punched him right in the throat.

Red began to seep into her eyes as she turned to one of the officers their eyes widened in fear and before anyone realized it he raised his gun in terror and shot her right in the shoulder. Kagome didn't even flinch having felt much worse pain in her life. She continued to beat the officers mercilessly while completely ignoring the blood that flowed from her shoulder.

Honey's eyes narrowed before he yelled. "GET AWAY FROM GOME-CHAN!"

Mori's eyes widened when he heard the gunshot. Everyone raced out of the resting place and towards the noise. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sped forward in a rage when they caught the scent of Kagome's blood.

As they arrived at the scene they saw a pile of unconscious police officers and Honey crying on Kagome, who just looked over at the group with empty eyes. Mori rushed forward and tried to soothe his cousin. Kagome stood and silently ran her fingers through Honey's hair telling him that it was okay. Honey looked up at Kagome sniffled. "But your hurt Gome-chan!"

Kagome snorted and looked him in the eyes. "This wound is _nothing_." Honey nodded in acceptance and climbed on Mori's shoulders. Mori looked at Kagome and his eyes widened when he saw all the blood staining her white shirt he took a step towards her and guilt consumed his eyes. _'She's hurt…I couldn't save her and now she's hurt. N-no this is all my fault!'_

Kagome looked at the stoic male besides her and before she could say one word Sesshomaru rushed towards her along with Inuyasha. The bullet was still lodged in her shoulder so Sesshomaru gently tugged her closer towards him. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and growled. "You better not hurt her more you stupid Popsicle stick!" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha but chose to ignore him and continue what he was doing.

He dug his clawed hand into Kagome's wound and pulled the bullet out. Before anyone could see the claws he disguised them again. Haruhi gasped when she saw that and what worried her even more was that Kagome didn't even wince she just stared ahead with an emotionless façade.

Sesshomaru quickly tore the sleeve from Inuyasha shirt, while ignoring his yell, and wrapped Kagome's injury.

The twins quickly appeared on either side of her and wrapped their arms around her while teasing her. To everyone else it looked like they were just goofing off but the way Hikaru and Kaoru tightened their grip around her, she knew they were worried. Kagome glared at Kyouya and lightly bonked him on the head. "You know you forgot to mention me to the police you idiot."

Kyouya smirked at her knowing she was just fine. "Did I now? My mistake." Kagome smirked in amusement at him knowing how twisted he could be.

Haruhi walked up to Kagome and hugged her close. "I was worried about you Kagome." The demoness looked down at her with a softened expression. "I'm fine Haruhi. I always will be."

Tamaki barged forward and grabbed Haruhi away from Kagome. "YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME!" Sesshomaru grunted. _'That ningen is an idiot.'_

They all began their walk back to the entrance to go home. While they were walking Kagome noticed Mori's downcast form and walked towards him. She stopped him by grabbing his arm. Mori looked down at the girl he so desperately desired and looked away with guilt. "I'm sorry Kagome…I-I couldn't reach you in time." Kagome just smirked and grabbed his large hand and placed it on her cheek. Mori was confused but his eyes widened when she kissed the palm of his hand. "You did nothing wrong baka. Remember that." It was short and simple but it made him feel so much better.

Mori came closer to Kagome and placed a kiss on her forehead. _'I will always protect you Kagome.'_

An unnoticeable blush crossed Kagome's face as the tugged on Mori so they could catch up with everyone else. Mori intertwined his hand with her smaller one and walked with her. Kagome glanced at their hands with a soft face.

'_Mori…what are you doing to me?'_

A/N: All right well that's all for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed! Again please notify about the challenge if you're interested and again thank you my lovely readers for reading Breaking the Shell!


	13. Chapter 13: Kagome's fear and the Beach!

**Breaking The Shell**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High.

A/N: Well here is the latest chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy and I would sincerely like to thank all of my reviewers. You all inspire me to keep updating and I feel very proud at the fact that you enjoy my story. Please keep reviewing and thank you again. Now on to the story!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**-Flashback-**

Chapter 13: Kagome's Fear and the Beach!

Kagome sighed as she stared out of the jet window and into the magnificent water. Her eyes dulled when she recalled how she ended up here.

**-Flashback-**

**Tamaki sauntered up to Haruhi and jumped in glee. "My lovely daughter guess what papa did for you!" Haruhi looked up at him with slight curiosity and tilted her head. "What did you do now senpai?" **

**Tamaki began to sparkle as he held Haruhi's hands. "Papa is taking you to the beach in Okinawa!" Haruhi stood up in shock and looked at Tamaki with wide eyes. "Are you serious? W-whaa? B-but it's so unexpected we can't just up and go like that!"**

**Kyouya chose that moment to walk in and he smirked down at Haruhi. "It's quite all right Haruhi I already have a private jet waiting to take you and the rest of the Host club to the beach and besides weren't you the one who said that the beach sounds fun?" Kagome looked up at this and sent a cold glare over towards the Shadow King. **_**'He must be insane if he thinks I'm going along with this. Host club my ass, this is the only day I get to relax.'**_

**Honey perked up when he heard they were going to the beach and Hikaru and Kaoru began dancing around at the concept of going to the beach with Kagome.**

**Mori glanced over at Kagome and saw her glaring at Kyouya. Mori's eyes filled with confusion, wondering why she would be angry. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha became quiet when he mentioned the beach. They both remembered clearly the time they spent together at the beach. It was a memory that both of them longed to relive.**

**Kagome stood when all the other host's began packing. Kyouya glanced over at her and smirked. "Where exactly are you going Kagome?" All eyes turned on her when he spoke. Kagome slid her dead eyes over to Kyouya and snorted. "I'm going home."**

**Haruhi looked at her in surprise. Honey jumped on Kagome's back and began tearing up. "You don't want to go to the beach with us Gome-chan?" Kagome looked over at Honey and sighed. "I'm sorry Honey but I'll have to refuse." Sesshomaru looked over at her in understanding but Inuyasha seemed to get more confused.**

"**Hey you idiot I thought you loved the beach!" The other hosts looked at Inuyasha in shock for the new information he just revealed. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and began walking towards the door. "Not anymore Inu-baka."**

**Before she could reach the door the twins blocked her way and smirked. "We're not moving till you go with us! It's not fair that you leave us all hanging!" Kagome was about to hit Hikaru upside the head but was stopped when Haruhi stepped in.**

"**Kagome I understand if you don't want to go and you don't have to but…" She looked up at Kagome with soft eyes. "…it would make me really happy if you did." Kagome's eyes widened for a split second before she turned her head away and grunted. "Che. Whatever."**

**Honey and the twins began cheering at Haruhi's success. When they all resumed packing Sesshomaru walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder's in a rare display of public affection. "I'm sorry you are getting dragged into this but you know as well as I do that they do not understand why you feel the way you do."**

**Kagome escaped Sesshomaru's grasp and began packing her things as well, never noticing Inuyasha's eyes following her every movement with hidden sorrow.**

**-End Flashback-**

Kagome was jolted out of the memory when the jet landed. She glanced over at the sleeping Honey and picked him up onto her back before Mori could even reach them. Mori looked at her with a soft smile and patted her head. Kagome just looked away. "Hm."

As they all exited the jet Kagome's eyes strayed towards the clashing waves. A heavy feeling hit the bottom of her stomach but she just turned away and walked towards the beach house. They all set down their stuff in their assigned rooms when Tamaki started prancing around in joy. "Come Haruhi lets head to the beach!"

Before anyone could say anything he was already off and they had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Kagome sat by Sesshomaru and Haruhi and watched as Mori and Honey played in the water. Inuyasha surprisingly enough was playing pranks on Tamaki with Hikaru and Kaoru. Once they realized Inuyasha was related to Kagome they got along much better.

Kagome looked up when she noticed a group of girls that seemed familiar. _'Hm. Those girls are from our school but what are they doing here?'_Haruhi managed to voice her question to Kyouya and he gave them an evil smirk.

"Well I decided to fly out our costumers so they can spend time with the Host Club in a new environment. After all this is an all expense paid trip so you're going to be working." Haruhi sweat-dropped at his answer but smiled and waved at the girls nonetheless.

Luckily Kagome and Haruhi were both dressed as boys. Kagome wore a long sleeved red shirt and some black swim trunks. This was the first time anyone saw any of Kagome's skin, which like her face, had scars. They were scattered all over her legs but there weren't that many. Kagome unconsciously rubbed at the scar on her face as she looked at her legs.

'_Well at least it's not as bad as the rest of my body.'_The girls began squealing at the sight of Kagome's distracted form. Sesshomaru growled angrily at them and grasped Kagome's hand and tugged her to a standing position. "Come outoto we shall get drinks for everyone."

The schoolgirls began screaming with joy at his commanding tone. Kagome inwardly chuckled at Sesshomaru for wanting to get away from the pestering girls. She just nodded at him and walked towards the concession stand that was up ahead.

As they were quietly walking the older Taisho placed his hand on her head and gave her a soft look. Kagome froze when she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her head and looked up at him with blank eyes. "What's wrong aniki?" Sesshomaru just slipped his hands through her silky locks and gave her a mischievous smirk. "How would you like to spar later on?" Kagome's eyes gleamed as she silently nodded her head. If there was one thing Kagome loved more then anything, it was fighting.

Haruhi stared at the retreating Taisho siblings and was surprised when she felt someone plop next to her. To her shock it was Inuyasha that came back from picking on Tamaki and he was drenched in ocean water. Inuyasha glared when he saw Haruhi still staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

Haruhi's eyes widened and she immediately looked away in embarrassment for being caught staring. "Sorry about that Inuyasha I was just surprised that you sat next to me." Inuyasha just grunted and stared at the ocean. A red bandanna covered the top of his head and he wore red swim trunks to accompany it.

There was a quiet pause before Inuyasha began speaking; not even bothering to takes his eyes off the ocean. Inuyasha ignored the girls giggling around him and chose to concentrate on the waves. "Fujioka." Haruhi looked at Inuyasha in surprise and suddenly felt nervous. "Uh, yes Inuyasha?" He paused and seemed to be contemplating his words before he spoke again. "Why the hell does Kagome like you so much?"

Haruhi sat completely still and looked at Inuyasha in confusion. "W-what do you mean?" Inuyasha's fists clenched as he finally turned to glare at Haruhi. "You heard me! Kagome's always being nice to you! She even agreed to go to this damn beach because of you so answer me!" Haruhi's eyes widened in realization. _'He's jealous…'_

Haruhi gave Inuyasha a kind smile. "I'm not sure why exactly but I just feel connected to Kagome. Whenever I'm in trouble Kagome always seems to show up and save me. I've come to care about Kagome greatly and I guess it's the same with her."

Inuyasha stood and looked away. "But why you? You're nothing special. I don't see why Kagome gives you so much attention!" _'…and not me. Kagome never pays attention to me.'_Haruhi gave an understanding smile to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Kagome cares about all of the host club in her own way. She just shows it differently and seeing as you're her brother I'm sure she loves you more then you'll ever realize."

Inuyasha turned to Haruhi in surprise at her words. _'Does she know? How can she tell what I'm feeling?'_Inuyasha began walking away without looking back. "Keh. What do you know!"

Haruhi just smiled at him as he walked away. _'Don't worry Inuyasha I know Kagome loves you. After all you are her younger brother.'_

Kagome and Sesshomaru returned right after Inuyasha left with a some drinks. Kagome handed one to Haruhi and resumed her seat next to her. "Why haven't you gone swimming Haruhi?" Haruhi looked up and blushed at Kagome. "Um well you see I kind of wanted to look around the beach." Haruhi looked down at the sand and missed Kagome's amused smirk. "How about I join you?"

Haruhi looked up at Kagome with a happy smile and stood up in excitement. "All right lets go." Kyouya looked at Haruhi before walking away. Kagome noticed this but chose to say nothing already guessing what he was up to. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru's still form. "Are you coming aniki?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with an emotionless mask and stood. "I'm afraid not. I have an idiotic mutt to find but I expect that spar later." Kagome nodded her head and walked away with Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi was in shock seeing all the crabs and other critters on the beach as well as seashells all over the place. Kagome quickly glanced at Kyouya when she saw the trucks dumping all of the critters on the beach. She nodded towards him with an amused look.

Kyouya smirked at her but couldn't stop the blush that crept on his face from that look she gave him. "What's with all the shellfish?" Kyouya glanced at Kagome then went back to his clipboard. "My father's police force wanted to make it up to Honey for worrying him when they attacked you." Kagome looked at him with empty eyes. "And your point is?" Kyouya just sighed and began scribbling down information. "Honey mentioned earlier that he would like to hunt for shellfish."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and went back to Haruhi only to see her collecting shellfish with Honey. A soft look entered her eyes as she felt Haruhi brimming with happiness. A small chuckle escaped Kagome as Haruhi began to talk about side dishes.

Mori jumped next to Kagome and smiled down at her with a blush on his face after hearing her chuckle. Kagome looked at him with a warm look and turned when she saw Tamaki appear on the other side of her. "I'm glad Haruhi and Honey are having such a great time." Kagome looked over at Haruhi and nodded.

Haruhi stood and looked at Tamaki with a big smile. "Hey senpai dinner is gonna be great! It's a major haul!"

Tamaki was gushing with joy at Haruhi's happiness and showed her a crab. "Tell me Haruhi isn't this crab…_crab_tivating?" Haruhi giggled and nodded. "Oh yea senpai." Tamaki smiled at her but then all of the girls froze in fear as a centipede crawled off the crab.

The girls began screaming but it all stopped when Haruhi crapped the centipede and threw it over the rocks.

All the girls began cheering for Haruhi and praising him. Kagome just snorted at how idiotic girls were. As soon as the girls departed Kagome went up to Haruhi and patted her on the head. "Good job." Haruhi looked up at Kagome and blushed. "Thanks Kagome."

The twins looked at Haruhi in surprise. "Man Haruhi and Kagome aren't normal. Shouldn't girls be afraid of bugs?"

Tamaki looked at the disguised girls with beady eyes. "I'm sure…they're afraid…of something." An idea popped into the twins head at Tamaki's words.

"Hey boss man how about we play a game that we just thought of? It's called Find out what Kagome and Haruhi are afraid of!"

Tamaki turned to them in shock. "That game sounds terrible!" The twins smirked and began walking away. "I guess you right boss man."

Tamaki's face puffed up and he dramatically turned away. "I will not scare my precious daughters you fiends!" Hikaru had an evil smile on his face and turned to Tamaki. "Well that's too bad cause you know only close friends would share such a weakness with each other. Just imagine how much Kagome and Haruhi must care if they're willing to share something so private!" Kaoru joined his brother and smirked. "Yea, especially Kagome! I mean if you get her to share that with you maybe she'll finally be nice to you!"

Tamaki's eyes started sparkling with joy at the thought of his daughters hugging him in fear. Tamaki began to go off into la la land and he began gushing in excitement. "My daughters will finally love their papa back!" Hikaru looked at Kaoru in triumph. _'Hook, line, and sinker.'_

Mori quirked an eyebrow when he heard Hikaru and Kaoru mention Kagome and Honey ran towards them after overhearing them as well.

Honey jumped in with a smile. "Me and Takashi wanna play!" Mori just stood there with a determined look on his face. If anything he wanted Kagome's affection the most out of all of them.

Kyouya appeared out of nowhere and smirked at all of them. "I also have a reward for the winner of this game." He pulled out an envelope and opened it. They all crowded around him in curiosity and all of their eyes widened at what they saw.

Kyouya showed them pictures of Haruhi when she was in middle school and surprisingly enough he had some pictures of Kagome napping in the host club. Mori blushed when he looked at Kagome's peaceful expression and the twins reaction was the same. Tamaki giggled at the pictures when he saw how cute Haruhi looked.

"As a prize who ever finds out Kagome's and Haruhi's fear will get these pictures." They all got a determined look in their eyes and raced of to set their plans in motion. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and smirked. "I suppose it would provide some entertainment if I joined in on this _game_." With that he walked off to devise his plan as well.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had heard everything and looked at the retreating host members with a deadpanned expression. Inuyasha still looked ahead with the same facial expression. "They're all idiots." Sesshomaru looked at them as well and nodded his head. "For once I agree with you."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru lead Kagome and Haruhi to a few caves along with some girls. "It's said that this place is haunted with souls that drowned in the ocean." Kaoru nodded at Hikaru and continued speaking. "Not even the local residents dare to go in this cave.

The girls began shaking in fear but Kagome looked ahead with a bored expression. Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly yelled and pointed towards a ghostly figure. The twins looked at each other and shouted. "Look at that!" The girls screamed and latched on to Kagome in fear while all she did was sigh in annoyance.

A bony hand appeared on Haruhi's shoulder and she looked at it in confusion. "Are you guys trying to spook me out or something?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Kagome and Haruhi with dull faces. "What's wrong with you two? I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts?"

Haruhi looked at Kaoru and sighed. "Well I've never actually seen a ghost so why would I be scared?" Kagome just looked at the twins like they were idiots.

After that whole fiasco was over Honey led them over to a truck and Haruhi looked around in confusion. Kagome glared from the inside of the truck and looked at the special police force. Honey smiled at them and nodded. "All right special police force thingy you can close the door whenever you're ready!" The police nodded and shut the back of the truck.

After a minute Honey began panicking. "It's dark and scary in here I can't breath I'm scared!" Haruhi tried to calm Honey down but was failing so Kagome walked towards the door and slammed her hand into and pulled up the door. "There you go Honey."

Kagome looked over at him and saw his expression that was just covered with failure on it.

As Kagome and Haruhi began walking Mori appeared in front of them with a sentai and Haruhi looked at it confused. "Mori you're my senpai not a sentai." Mori sweat dropped and looked at Kagome who was chuckling at him. Mori quickly looked away in embarrassment at failing in front of Kagome.

Before Kagome could continue walking with Haruhi Sesshomaru appeared in front of her and smirked. "I believe you owe me a spar." Kagome nodded and looked at Haruhi. "You go on ahead Haruhi."

Kagome got in a stance and waited for her brother to attack. He charged forwards with a series of attacks and they kept fighting from there.

* * *

The sun was setting and Haruhi smiled when she spotted some more shellfish but quickly looked up when she heard her name being called. A few girls were up on the rocks enjoying the view. "Haruhi come up here the sunset is beautiful!" Haruhi looked up at them in worry and shouted. "Be careful up there it's dangerous!"

The girls were enjoying the view before a few guys suddenly walked up the rocks. "Hey ladies you wanna hang with some of the locals?" The girls looked at them in fear and backed away. "No thank you. The both of you should leave now this is a private beach!"

The guys just smirked before they got closer to the girls then suddenly one of the guys shrieked. On his back were a few sea urchin and other shellfish. Haruhi stood with the empty bucket in her hand and glared at the guys. "You heard the girls now leave! Don't you idiots know how to listen." The girls looked at Haruhi and smiled. "Haruhi you're here!"

Kagome was walking having just finished sparring when she felt something bad. Kagome turned her cold gaze towards the rocks that were ahead over her and sped towards them when she spotted Haruhi and a few guys. _'If they hurt her I'll kill them! They'll find out never to mess with what belongs to a demon!'_ With that thought red started seeping into her eyes and she ran even faster.

One of the girls managed to escape and ran towards Tamaki and the twins. Mori and Honey looked at them when they saw the scared expression on the girls face. The girl looked at Tamaki with tears in her eyes. "Tamaki its Haruhi! He's in trouble!" After she said that they all raced off towards the rock that was a little ways away.

Kagome appeared in front of the guys and saw one of them about to push Haruhi over the edge of the rocks. She growled and sped forward to the point where no one could see her. Using her demon speed she knocked the guy away and quickly noticed that Haruhi was falling.

Before she completely fell off the rock Kagome grabbed the front of Haruhi's shirt and pulled her forward. Haruhi looked at Kagome in shock and fell towards the ground. Kagome however wasn't so lucky. Kagome fell off the rocks while Haruhi landed on the ground unconscious from her fall.

The girls looked around confused because they didn't see anyone due to Kagome's demon speed but Tamaki chose to arrive at that time and looked at Haruhi's unconscious body in worry. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the drunken guys with evil smirks all the while cracking their knuckles.

Tamaki quickly picked up Haruhi and looked at the two girls. "Are you two alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" They girls nodded. "We're fine but it's weird the guy just got knocked away. I think Haruhi did that but I don't know how he ended up falling forward."

Tamaki nodded his head and saw that the twins had just finished beating up the guys he nodded towards them and they all began walking back towards the beach.

All the while none of them noticed Kagome's body splash into the water.

* * *

Kagome cursed when she felt her body impact with one of the rocks underwater. She felt blood leak from her the back of her shoulder where the rock hit and she felt herself fall deeper and deeper into the water. _'Dammit why the hell am I always getting hurt. Well better me then Haruhi.'_

Suddenly a feeling coursed through her that she hadn't felt in a while. Fear seeped into her when that utter silence and darkness embraced her injured form. Her eyes widened when the light from the surface was quickly fading away. She just sank deeper into the dark water and her heart clenched when she remembered that disgusting fear.

Kagome's eyes became half-lidded as she stared at the light that was slowly becoming tinier. She watched in a twisted fascination as the bubbles floated up to the surface. _'That's right I'm always in the darkness…there's no hope for someone like me. I'll never reach that light…that light that I'm so afraid of losing.'_

**-Flashback-**

**Kagome stared at the light that was seeping into the room from the crack in the door. Her father was away on a business trip and took Sesshomaru with him so she was stuck at home with her **_**dear**_** mother. **

**Speaking of the woman Kagome's mother walked into the dark room and her face twisted into a disgusted smirk. A man with long wavy black hair and crimson red eyes walked into the room and stood next to Kagome's mother.**

"**You remember your uncle Naraku don't you? He has been so anxious to see you again. I'll let the two of you spend some quality time together." Kagome's eyes widened in fear. If there was anyone who beat her worse then her mother it was Naraku. He found some sick pleasure in causing her pain.**

**Kagome's mother walked out of the room and Naraku stepped forward with an evil grin on his face. "You know your mother hates you little Kagome."**

**Kagome looked ahead with hollow eyes. "I know."**

**Naraku quickly dug his hand through her shoulder and seeped some of his miasma into her skin. "You will never escape this darkness."**

**Tears began to form in her eyes as the pain from the miasma kicked in.**

"**I know."**

**-End Flashback-**

Kagome snapped her eyes open to reveal eyes that were completely red and her crimson eyes were now a deep blue because of her rage.

Kagome slowly began swimming to the surface all the while reaching her hand forward to touch the light. _'I won't give up!'_Kagome's head popped out of the water and she took in a much-needed breath. Kagome cursed when the cool air hit her wound. She closed her eyes and leaked some of her powers to hide the scent of blood and disguise the wound.

"Hm, better to not worry aniki and Inuyasha."

Kagome began swimming towards the shore and sighed when she finally reached it. She sat down on one of the rocks and looked at her hands, completely lost in thought.

^^^**With the rest of the hosts**^^^

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arrived to see everyone crowded around Haruhi who was slowly waking up. Sesshomaru looked around and was confused to see Kagome missing but was brought out of his thoughts when Inuyasha asked Kyouya what happened.

Kyouya looked at the Taisho siblings then looked back at Haruhi. "Some drunk men were bothering some of the girls so Haruhi tried to help and ended up unconscious but the men were taken care of." Sesshomaru glanced at Haruhi with concealed worry but was relieved to see her finally awake.

Tamaki helped her stand with a serious face. He grasped Haruhi's shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Haruhi what the hell make you go against those guys! You're just a girl what makes you think you could've taken them on!" Haruhi glared at him then snapped. "I was there so I had to help besides I wasn't the only one helping!"

Everyone turned to her in surprise when she said that. Tamaki looked down at her in confusion. "What do you mean Haruhi? You and the girls were the only ones there." Haruhi looked around at everyone's confused faces. "What are you guys talking about wasn't Kagome there-" Haruhi froze and her eyes widened. _'She…fell into the water…' _

Haruhi looked around frantically then looked at Tamaki in worry. "We have to go back! Kagome fell into the water when she saved me!" Everyone froze at her words.

Sesshomaru growled and raced off with Inuyasha in tow. Mori's eyes widened in shock and he soon followed after them. _'Kagome…I promised to protect you and I failed…I'm such a fool!'_The twins ran after everyone with Tamaki and Haruhi. Honey had tears running down his face as he followed with Kyouya.

Kyouya cursed when he realized the danger Kagome could be in seeing as how much time passed since they came back with Haruhi and Kagome still hadn't shown up. _'Dammit how could we not have noticed!' _Kagome's face flashed into his head and he frowned when he realized the girl he had come to think of as a sister could be very hurt.

As everyone arrived at the rocks they saw Kagome sitting there staring at her hands. She was completely soaked and seemed to be in a daze. Inuyasha walked forward and in a flash he had her in his arms. His face was hidden in her neck and he shook with rage. "Don't scare me like that you idiot!" Kagome just smirked at ruffled Inuyasha's bandanna covered head.

"I'm sorry we weren't there imouto." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru when he spoke and she sighed. "It's all right as long as Haruhi is okay besides I'm fine." Kagome wanted to hiss when Inuyasha unintentionally put pressure on her injured shoulder but held it in. She didn't want them feeling bad for her.

Mori stood behind everyone with a strange look on his face. For some reason when he saw Kagome's face something seemed…off. He didn't know why but it seemed like everything she did now was empty. _'I'll ask her about it when we get back to the beach house.'_

Honey jumped onto her back and smiled. Everyone was relieved that Kagome was okay. Tamaki was still mad at Haruhi so they both ignored each other. Kagome walked up to Haruhi with Honey on her back. Kagome silently patted Haruhi on the head. "I'm glad you're alright."

Haruhi smiled up at her and nodded. Kyouya looked at everyone and cleared his throat. "Why don't we all head back and eat. I had the chefs cook up the shellfish that Haruhi and Honey caught." Everyone began cheering and Inuyasha and the twins began drooling at the thought of food.

Kagome was walking in the back while carrying Honey. Sesshomaru was talking with Kyouya while Tamaki marched ahead while secretly glancing at Haruhi once in a while. Inuyasha and the twins were arguing on who got to eat first and Haruhi was telling Mori about how good the food was going to be.

Kagome's face darkened when she looked at everyone. _'They all seem so happy.'_ Honey looked at her face with worry but chose to stay quiet. _'Something happened to Gome-chan. I wonder what it was?'_

Dinner was filled with argument and Tamaki left the room in anger when the twins began talking to Haruhi about what happened. Haruhi angrily began eating more crab and everyone stared at her as she began ranting.

Kyouya smirked and decided to speak up. "We've all had a long day so why don't we all go to sleep." Everyone nodded and headed towards their room but Haruhi stayed and ate more shellfish in her anger.

A while later Haruhi stood and ran into the closest room to throw up. Haruhi paused when she saw Kyouya there without a shirt. "Hey Kyouya do you mind if I use the bathroom. I think I'm gonna be sick." Kyouya looked at her then a gleam entered his eyes. "Tell me Haruhi what would you have done if Kagome hadn't shown up to save you? You do realize how easily you could be taken advantage of especially if they knew you were a girl?"

Haruhi sighed and looked at Kyouya. "Look I've heard enough of this from Tamaki I don't need to hear it from you." Kyouya stood and before Haruhi realized it she was pinned underneath Kyouya who glared down at her. "I could easily take advantage of you and you wouldn't be able to stop me. You need to get your head straight Haruhi and see how your actions can affect others."

Haruhi's eyes widened before she smiled. "I know…you're just trying to teach me a lesson Kyouya you would never take advantage of me. I'll try to be more careful next time." Kyouya looked at her in curiosity but before he could say anything Tamaki walked in and his eyes widened in rage. "Kyouya what the hell do you think-" before he could finish what he was saying Kyouya hit him in the face with soap and was already out of the room. "You are quite the buffoon Tamaki."

As he exited the room he saw Kagome leaning against the wall. "What an unusual way to teach someone a lesson Kyouya." Kyouya looked at her in surprise and smirked. "Well Haruhi needed a wake up call." Kagome just snorted and began walking away but before she passed Kyouya she slid her eyes in his direction. "I know you were worried about me but that's no reason to blame Haruhi for it."

Kyouya's eyes widened at her words. _'How did she know? How is she able to read me so well?"_Kyouya smirked and began walking. "An interesting thought…in it's own way."

Kagome paused when she heard thunder outside and then she heard a commotion in Kyouya's and with her demon hearing she heard Haruhi and Tamaki talking and Tamaki trying to comfort Haruhi. _'Hm, so Haruhi is afraid of thunder.'_

With that thought she went into her room and sat on her bed. She sighed as lightning flashed outside lighting up her room from the window. Kagome took off her red shirt and stared at the bandages that were wrapped around her chest.

She sighed and let her powers fade so her injury was visible. She walked towards the mirror and saw that the blood leaked down her back from the injury she turned around and looked ahead with a dull expression.

Kagome was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the door open but she was brought out of her thoughts by a startled gasp.

She turned around and saw Mori staring at her with wide eyes. He closed the door behind him and walked towards her. _'How did no one notice that on the back of her shoulder?' _Mori looked down at her with sorrowful eyes. "Kagome what happened to you?" Kagome turned away and glared at the wall. "Nothing. I just hit some rocks when I fell into the water."

Mori winced when she said that and walked forward. "I'll bandage it." Kagome looked at Mori in surprise. "You don't have to Mori I'll take care of it." Mori shook his head and stepped forward. The look in his eyes said there was no room for argument. Kagome sat on the floor and glared. "The bandages are in the first drawer." Mori nodded and grabbed them, he sat behind Kagome and proceeded to wrap her shoulder."

Kagome's hair covered her face as she looked down. "Why do you always help me Mori?" Mori looked at her in surprised and gently pulled her into his lap. While doing so he was reminded of when he went to visit her after she was severely injured.

"You're important to me Kagome. I won't lose you." Kagome turned in his lap and looked into Mori's eyes while he continued speaking. "I…was terrified when Haruhi said you fell in the water. I wish I could've been there to save you." Kagome's eyes widened as she gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Mori…you can't always save me."

Kagome looked into his eyes that were burning with an emotion she couldn't describe. He quietly leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Kagome's eyes became lidded before she completely closed them and responded to his sweet kiss. It was as if a fire was ignited and he wrapped one arm around her waist and threaded the other through her hair.

Mori deepened the kiss and brought her body closer to his. Kagome could faintly hear thunder in the background. Mori tightened his grip on her when he got a taste of her. She tasted so sweet to him and he never wanted to let go. As they finally broke from their kiss they were both panting and a blush was spread on each of their faces.

Mori looked at her with determination. "I can try."

Mori nuzzled into her neck and brought her body as close as possible to his. He began trailing kisses along her neck and collarbone and Kagome shivered slightly in his lap. He looked up at her and let out a content sigh. Kagome placed her forehead against his and lightly kissed him again before she gave a tiny smile. It was small but Mori knew it was real and he was glad that he was the reason she smiled.

"Mori." He looked up when she said his name. "Thank you." Mori smiled and stood along with Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and tugged her into his body and gave her another deep kiss.

Kagome looked up at him with soft eyes and laid on her bed. Mori rested his head on her stomach and wrapped his arm around her hips as he drifted to sleep while she ran her fingers through his hair. Kagome looked at the ceiling and felt a warmth spread through her chest.

'_Thank you for being my light Mori.'_

* * *

Kagome woke up the next day wrapped in Mori's arms and slowly got up she was pulled back down by Mori who snuggled into her like she was a teddy bear. Kagome smirked and looked down at him. "Come on Mori, we're leaving today." Mori just grunted but got up nonetheless.

Kagome packed her bags and exited her room with Mori right behind her. His eyes flashed in jealousy when the twins came up to her and embraced her from both sides. "Ne, Kagome you'll never guess what Tamaki did?" Her cold eyes were back in place as she raised an eyebrow at the twins. "What did he do now?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked while they dragged her off towards the limo and Mori quickly got his bags and followed after them wanting to get _his _Kagome away from the twins. Hikaru entered the limo and Kaoru smirked when he saw Tamaki in hearing distance. "Boss was taking advantage of Haruhi and using some weird foreplay on her!" Kagome turned an icy glare towards Tamaki who began wailing. Kagome snorted in disgust and entered the limo and sat next to Mori who smiled at her.

Sesshomaru stared between Mori and Kagome and narrowed his eyes when he caught his scent all over her. _'Hn. She's got some explaining to do.'_Haruhi entered the limo and looked at Tamaki. "I can't believe I actually fell for your trick. I didn't know you were a sick pervert."

Tamaki was shouting but the limo already was driving away. Tamaki's eyes widened as he threw his shoe at the limo. "Wait for me! YOU GUYS WAIT UP!"

Kagome gave a cruel smirk towards Kyouya when he signaled the driver to take off after hearing Tamaki's shouting. _'The host club really is something.'_

I  
I  
I  
I  
I

A/N: Well that's the latest chapter I hope you enjoyed. I'll be progressing the relationship between the twins and Kagome later on in the story. Thank you to all my wonderful readers for reviewing I really appreciate it.


End file.
